


Different side of mine.

by Louie_Girl1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Italian Mafia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Mob Boss Harry, Multi, Nonexistent characters, Nonexistent places, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Post-Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Sweet, lots of smut, please read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_Girl1/pseuds/Louie_Girl1
Summary: “Well, hello there, baby.” Harry’s voice sent shivers down the Omega’s back.“You don’t have to sound so pleased, Alpha. Kidnapping a weak Omega multiple times shouldn't make you proud."Harry was so happy to hear the honey like voice.“You are no weak, amore. I have a pretty gash that is all your work.”Harry’s late grandad, Abramo Gallo, did everything in his power, to leave his only grandson a legacy of wealth and power, making him one of the most feared man around.Louis, the beautiful Omega, didn’t fear him though.He knew he had the Alpha wrapped around his little finger.The beauty doesn’t care about the heartless ‘beast’, until love hits him full force.Answers to the most frequently asked questions:- Harry is no psychopath and Louis is not weak.- They do not cause harm to each other.- Yes, Harry is protective, possessive and in love.- Yes, Louis learns how to love his soulmate/Alpha/Harry.- No rape.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> [Louis in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330632227/large.jpg)   
>  [Harry in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/326122475/large.jpg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths, dates or holidays as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support never fails to amaze me.  
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos and coffees and everything.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter.  
> In fact it was not supposed to be posted today, and it was also supposed to be longer than that, but I didn't want to make you wait. I decided to reward your patience with a first taste of this new fic.
> 
> It took around three hours to be written, so of course there will be mistakes. Please, ignore them. I will find the time to get back to it.
> 
> Alsooo, please let me know what you think about it.
> 
> It's a new writing style for me, so please, comment your opinion. 
> 
> P.s: I am not Italian, but I can speak the language a little bit, so I decided to throw some italian words there, since it sounds pretty good in my head. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> xx

“Well, hello there, baby boy.”

Harry’s deep voice sent shivers down the Omega’s back.

He had heard the voice countless times before; them always meeting up the same way and parting ways as expected, with Louis disagreeing to everything the Alpha had said.

He was currently blindfolded and set in a comfortable chair with his hands tied together at the back of it.

Harry motioned for Thomas, the only other person in the room, to take the blindfold off the Omega’s eyes.

“Take that blindfold off Thomas, let's see if the pretty blue of the sky is stormy today.” He spoke slowly while sipping from his whiskey glass.

“I can hear your smirk ALPHA… Don’t touch me, Thomas!” Louis squirmed in the chair, moving his head away from the helping hands. He literally spat the word ‘Alpha' like it was a dirty word. “You don’t have to sound so pleased with yourself. Kidnapping a weak Omega multiple times shouldn't make you proud.”

Harry was so happy to hear the honey-like voice after being deprived of it for three weeks. He didn't reply immediately though, he just rested his back against the chair across from the Omega's and enjoyed the view.

Louis kept resisting Thomas’ attempts at taking the silky tissue off his eyes, but he knew it was pointless. His hands, for the first time, were tied, so there wasn't much he could do.

_Apparently, by tying his hands, they have learned from their past mistakes._

Harry was excited to look at the sapphire that were the Omega's eyes, but he was a bit disappointed when the tissue was off his face and the stubborn beauty closed his eyes tight not to be able to see his kidnapper.

Thomas handed Harry the silky scarf before he quietly made his way out of the room.

“First of all, you are no weak, _amore._ I can prove it...” The Alpha stretched his tattooed arm and smugly stared at the gash that stayed proudly among the others in his inner arm. He touched it lightly with his pinky, cautious not to spill his drink. “I have a pretty gash that is all your work.”

“The happiest memory.” The Omega said and gave him a sweet smile.

“Oh, my baby, if that is the happiest memory of yours, I can’t find the word for what you will be feeling after you marry me.”

“Why so sure, Alpha?” Louis was tempted to open his eyes, but he resisted his urges. “I have told you countless times... I won’t be marrying you. Or anyone for that matter.” He added as an afterthought.

“Sure as hell, you won’t be marrying anyone else.”

Harry slammed his glass on his writing-table and went to stay close to the Omega’s back.

“I hate to inform you, but I would have to kill them.” The Alpha leaned down to whisper in his ear softly. “Literally!”

Louis moved his head away, but the tied hands at the back of the chair didn’t let him go further than just a slight bend of his neck. “You are disgusting, I swear.”

“Is that the word, kids nowadays use for ‘nice’?”

“You are not nice and I am not a kid. I am 23!”

“Oh, I know your age. Trust me, I know everything about you, _fiore_.” The Alpha said smugly. He was enjoying the conversation so much. “And, if I weren't nice, I would have killed you already.”

“Why though? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You have denied to be my husband and, in my world, this is enough reason to be dead.”

Louis snapped his eyes open and stared up at the man with disbelief written all over his face.

“There it is, the cloudy sky I love.” The Alpha went against the Omega’s wishes and touched the skin just under the pretty eyes.

“I won’t fall to my knees for you, just because you desire.” Louis barked, moving his face away from the prying fingers.

“You will, _tesoro_. You will fall to your pretty knees, willingly, for me and you will love it.”

“No, I won’t! Don’t bring me here another time. I won’t change my mind!”

Louis tilted his head back, a bit, taking the opportunity to bring his mouth to the hand that had slid down to his pink lips and sank his sharp teeth into the bony finger.  
He expected the Alpha to take his hand back or even hit him, but he didn’t see, the throwback head and laugh, coming.

“My my... this is why I only want you as my husband.” The Alpha said and lowered his head until his eyes were at the same level as Louis. “Look, I am being serious now, okay? Can you at least give me a chance to prove myself?”

“No! Now, leave me alone!”

“Okay, my love, but do not forget that you will be the one to come back to me one day.” The Alpha said in all his seriousness a gave the Omega’s nose a light peck.

“Thomas!”

* * *

“Harry, have a seat, my dear!”

Anne sat in her favourite faux fur chair, located in her office, with a glass of red wine keeping her company.

“I don’t have too much time in my hands, mother.” Harry answered grumpily, but sat down in the chair opposite Anne’s, anyways.

“That’s right, Harry, you are running out of time.”

“Let’s get straight to the business why don’t we?” the Alpha huffed and grabbed his own drink from the tray that had been waiting for him.

Anne smirked at his reaction; she has sensed her son’s distress whenever they discussed marriage.

“Alessio has been waiting to hear from you.”

“Let him wait, I don’t care.” Harry replied and drank his whiskey in one gulp.

“Harry, you are playing dirty, _tesoro_.” She said while her son went to refill the glass. “You can’t keep giving him false hopes! He is not a child, for you to lie to and treat as you desire.”

Anne had been pushing Harry to marry one of the candidates appropriate as the Mob Boss’ husband. Someone supportive, loyal and not afraid to speak their mind. Someone like Alessio.

“I am not lying to him, or anyone for that matter, mother. I have already decided who I want to marry.”

“Someone who doesn’t want you!”

“Someone stubborn who needs a lot of convincing, more like.”

“If he wanted you, he wouldn’t need convincing.” Anne pointed.

“Mother, he has a normal life, no blood, no violence, no guns, nothing. No one should blame him for overthinking it.” Harry is sure the Omega doesn’t even care, let alone overthink his decision. “I want him though, so I am willing to wait.”

“We don’t have the time Harry and I don’t like that Omega of yours.”

“It’s okay, it is me who will marry him.” The Alpha sassed and moved to stand.

“Harry!”

“Mother?”

“Alessio is perfect for you.”

“Alessio is a b... whatever, I don’t want to discuss that. I have decided who I want. _Fine della discussione_!”

“Okay then, I want to meet him!”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Harry pick the day and let me know.”

* * *

Harry was resting his head on Zayn’s lap that night; both a bit drunk and a bit in love.

“I know we are not supposed to feel for anyone, b-but have you seen him, for God’s sake?” Zayn spoke, hiccupping after every word he said. “His _blueblueblue_ eyes... they are so blue, Harry.”

Harry glared up at him. “Louis?”

“Well... your Omega... is not the only person in this w-world... with blue eyes.” Zayn attempted a smirk, but failed terribly.

“Niall?” The Boss tried to keep his eyes open, but the alcohol in his blood was doing what it does best, shut his system down.

“Yeah... Hazz... do you love him?”

“Niall?” Harry opened one eye for a second, but closed it again.

“No, _stronzo_. Louis!”

“I don’t know... how is it supposed to feel?”

“It feels... red.” Zayn said and rubbed his hands all over his hair and face.

“Huh?”

“Don’t know... Get off!” Zayn pushed Harry away from him and down to the floor. “Find for yourself.”

“Red?”

Zayn huffed and went in the direction of his bedroom, flipping Harry the bird on the way.

The Boss rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollably. “Zayn, red? How does a colour feel, Zayn?”

*

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early; head aching from all the alcohol he had consumed the night before.

He made his way to the kitchen, helping himself with a large cup of coffee, black, and thankfully he didn’t have to call for Thomas, since he was always around, waiting for the Boss.

“Good morning, Sir!” The man saluted happily.

“Morning! Why so happy?” Harry grumpily asked and went to sit on one of the chairs. He was ready to start his day, but that damn headache was getting on his way.

“Louis Tomlinson called sir.” Thomas was waiting for the news to reach his Boss’ tired head. He knew it would affect his mood almost immediately.

“What?” Harry snapped his eyes away from the coffee cup up to Thomas. “When?”

“He called last night.”

“Why didn’t you tell me last night then?” He stood up from the chair already in Thomas’ throat.

“I tried to tell you, sir, but... you were sleeping and...”

“And nothing, Thomas! When he wants me, I am available, no matter what I am doing! You call me and let me know.”

“I am sorry, sir!” The beta lowered his head in guilt. He knew how important Louis was to his Boss, but the night before, the Alpha was way too drunk to apprehend what was happening around.

“What did he say?” Harry fished his cell phone from the tight pocket of the slim fit dress pants he was wearing that day. “I’ll call him now.”

“He said that people had been following him around all day yesterday. Since he was sure that they were your men...”

“They are not my men!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	2. Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths, dates or holidays as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there loves,
> 
> I hope everything is going well with you.  
> Here it is the second chapter. I hope you will like and enjoy it.
> 
> I will insert two pictures, one of Harry and one of Louis and it is how I picture them in my head while writing this fic (They are just their normal selves, soo...)  
> I know everyone pictures different images, but just wanted to share mine.
> 
> Also, please excuse the mistakes. I don't have the time to go over it a second time.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. It is amazing and it means so much when you take some time to write down what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> Mutually Respect,
> 
> Anita.
> 
>  
> 
> [Louis in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330632227/large.jpg)  
> [Harry in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/326122475/large.jpg)

 

“Louis, I think this is the worst idea you have ever had.” Niall said and hid his head under the pillow.

They were laying on Louis’ bed, discussing the possibility of Louis being a huge idiot for what he had done.

“Trust me, Neil, it will be that much fun, you will demand we do it again.”

“No, I will not. Lying to a mob Boss about being followed by his men just to make him angry, is not listed in my To-Do List.”

“Okay, maybe you won’t, but I will.” Louis replied and laid his head on his best friend’s stomach, staring at the ceiling.

Niall removed the pillow away from his face and smiled down at the other Omega. “You know what Lou? I think either you have gone mad or have a death wish.”

“Neil, shut it...”

“...I also think that you have grown to like him.” Niall interrupted him, smirking.

“Niall, what the hell?”

“What? Don’t you think I have noticed how your eyes shine whenever we talk about the man? And by the way, we do talk a lot about him.”

“What are you even talking about? You know how I detest his kind...” Louis rose his head from Niall’s stomach staring wide-eyed at him. “You are my best friend, for God sake.”

“There is nothing bad liking him or ‘someone like him’!” Niall protected.

“You remember how my whole family is dead, just because someone like him decided how fun it would be to kill the members of a family and make the little Omega watch?” Louis shook his head to shake the memories away. “You have definitely gone mental.”

Louis got up angrily and made his way to the kitchen, deciding to prepare a hot cuppa for himself and another one to pour all over Niall.  
He couldn’t believe it. The thing with Harry kidnapping him had been going for three months, and still, his best friend is sure that Louis has feelings for that moron. It doesn’t even make sense in his head. That man is dangerous and it scares him to death whenever he is forcefully pushed inside a car with a blindfold covering his eyes and hands tied.

“Lou, don’t get mad at me, okay.” Niall wrapped his hands around his friend’s middle and kissed his hair. “I just want for you to find your Alpha as soon as possible, so I won’t have to worry for you, being all alone and unprotected.”

Louis tried to shrug him off, but he was holding the hot kettle, so he couldn’t do much about it. “Selfish reasons, you mean.”

“No, Louis...”

“Why would you think of handing your best friend to the worst of wolves, just to feel at peace with yourself? Also, you sound as if you are going somewhere. Are you planning to move out?”

Niall unwrapped his hands from around Louis and moved to sit at one of the kitchen stools.

“I... I think... It is time, I guess.” It sounded like he was talking to himself.

Louis turned his head and glanced at him. “Time for what?”

“Come, sit! We need to talk.”

Louis grabbed his cup of tea and took the seat positioned in front of his friend’s. It was never a good sign whenever Niall was serious.

“So?”

_Take a sip and act as if you are not worried at what you are going to hear. He is moving out._

“First of all, I owe you an apology, Lou.”

“Yes, Niall you do. You insulted me by saying that I have feelings for that criminal.”

Niall laughed, shaking his head at his friend. He loved Louis so much, and he was sure that the conversation they were about to have, would hurt him, but there was nothing he could do.

“Lou, I have found my Alpha.”

There it was, the thing they both had been trying to avoid for years - finding an Alpha and leaving the other behind.

Louis felt all the blood rushing to his feet, leaving his face pale and lifeless. It was true; his lifelong friend was moving out, to never come back.

“What?”

“I am so sorry, I didn’t tell you before, but...” Niall’s eyes were filling and his hands shaking. Just reading the disappointment written all over Louis’ face made it hard for him to breathe.

“But what, Niall? Am I that worthless to you? Untrustworthy?”

“No, Louis please, listen... I-I will explain everything, okay?”

“When?” Louis had dropped his head. He knew he had a habit of overreacting, but that was a big deal. They had spent some good years freaking over the moment one of them would leave the other behind.

“Two months ago.” Niall mumbled; unable to hold his tears from rolling down.

“Fuck you and your friendship, Niall.”

“Louis, please... L-Lou...”

Louis moved so fast his chair scraped against the wooden floor and fell back making even a louder noise.

He wasn’t about to get dragged in that mess. He had a lot to think about!

* * *

“So, how does that sound, beautiful?”

The Alpha had been talking Louis’ ear off all evening, but the Omega was too distracted by his own thoughts to care.

“Sorry?” He decided to cut the stranger some slack and listen.

“You are a bit distracted, I see. Any Alphas running around your pretty head?”

“No, no Alpha’s running around.” Louis grumbled and gulped his whole drink in one go.

“I am happy to hear that. So, want to come home with me tonight?”

_Straight forward that one._

“M’ sorry, but I am not the kind of Omega you take home. Also, I am not looking for anything more than just a night out by myself.” Louis rambled. He was tipsy; his body not made for handling all the alcohol he had been consuming all night.

“Oh, let me drive you to yours then. You are drunk and way too cute to be walking alone in the dark.” The stranger insisted.

Louis wanted to sass him or make a witty remark, but the voice that obviously belonged to the body that pressed flush against his back didn’t give him time to even open his mouth.

“He has his husband for that, so I suggest you disappear as soon as you can.” The deep soothing voice said.

Louis knew the voice well, he was familiar with it and the person it belonged to. And that person was the last one the Omega wanted to see that night.  
He tried to move onward and detach his back from Harry’s front, but it was the wrong thing to do, as all of a sudden, he felt dizzy and unable to keep his body balanced and he slightly bent forward nearly slamming his head against the bar table.

The strong tattooed arm was quick to press at his chest though, keeping Louis unmoved and kind of safe in between his arms.

Louis could feel Harry angrily gesture with his other hand and as much as his half-lidded eyes could focus, he noticed Thomas, dragging the Alpha he had been talking with, away from them.

“Why don’t you live me alone?” Louis whispered and he was sure that the Alpha holding him didn’t hear because of the loud music, but he was surprised when he got a reply.

“Because I always make sure to keep what is mine, safe and untouched.” Harry said in his ear and turned Louis around in his stool to face him. “You are drunk and I am angry, but we will talk about that when we get out of here.” He then laced his fingers with Louis and helped him out of that place.

Louis didn’t want to follow him anywhere, but he was feeling lightheaded, and If truth be told, he was a bit happy to be away from all the loud noise and sweaty people.  
He hadn’t noticed that being there was not a ‘good distraction’, but a torture.

Louis unthinkingly followed him all the way across the dark and empty parking lot and it was when they reached the black Range Rover that it occurred to him that the man was a criminal, a mob boss, who had killed a lot of people and maybe tortured and raped a lot of Omegas too. It was what the criminals do after all.

He broke his hand free just as Harry opened the door for him, and took a step back.

“Louis, I am full of your games tonight! Get in!” Harry was darkly staring down at him causing the last drop of confidence that had been stuck inside the Omega’s brain before, go and leave him vulnerable and unprotected.

Louis lowered his head and whispered, “Please don’t do it!”

“Louis, get in the car. Now!” He was so angry, he didn’t think that the person he was yelling too, was a tipsy and frightened Omega.

The Omega took a step back, then another, and another and then he turned around and ran as fast as his short legs could. He knew he was hopeless compared to the strong Alpha, but he had to try.

He thought he was lucky to reach the door of the pub, but as per usual, the luck wasn’t with him.  
The arms that had lately made a habit of wrapping around him, returned, reminding him that he was nothing more than a weak creature inside a cage. No matter how much he tried to act strong, no matter how much he had fought to be free, no matter if, after all, he was a human, just like every other Alpha, or Beta of that world, he was seen and treated as property. Always had- always will.

“Please...” Louis sobbed, not being able to contain his tears or the desperation any longer. “Please, d-don’t d-do I... it. “

He was holding both hands in front of his face as if he wanted to hide it behind them.

“Louis?” The Alpha was taken by complete surprise. He had met the Omega different times, always in such extreme situations, but never had he seen a single crack in Louis’ walls. Always so strong and powerful, it amazed him.

But there he was, in between his arms, knees wobbling and sobs filling the quiet parking place, looking so defenceless; showing Harry a completely different side of himself. A side that he had been dying to know. A side that made him understand how desperately he wanted to keep the Omega safe and protected.

“Why are you crying _Angelo_? Why are you so scared?” The Alpha ran his fingers through his soft hair, holding him strongly against his chest.

The sobs escaping Louis’ lips were heartbreaking even for a criminal, who from a young age, had indifferently seen hundreds of people die.

“Y-you are a... a dangero-ous man and you a-are angry at me... I-I know you kill pe-people in a d-daily basis … maybe … rape... n-no-please...” Louis gathered the courage to look up at the Alpha, his eyes filled with unshed tears and scared. He couldn’t say what it was going inside his mind; there was a mess inside his head.

 _“Tesoro_...” The profess caught Harry off guard. There were situations like this when he questioned everything he had done in life. If there was someone else asking that question he wouldn't care that much, maybe he would even reply that he would think about it, but with Louis- and being in the state he was, it was something that put him in deep thinking, anyway it wasn’t something he wanted to do at that moment.

“ _Tesoro mio_ , how can you think that?” He sat down on the cold concrete, pulling Louis down with him, to sit on his lap. Apparently, Louis was too deep in his head, because he didn’t make a sound to deny the gesture. He didn’t even push the Alpha’s hands away from his face. He just straddled the Alpha’s thighs and quietly rested his head against his strong chest.

Harry shook his head to Thomas when he saw the man making his way towards them, with concern written all over his face; making him stop in his tracks and guard them from afar.

“Omega...” Harry started, but he was interrupted by a low whisper.

“M’cold!”

Harry couldn’t understand if Louis didn’t want to talk anymore, but just stay put and quiet or if he was living inside his head and couldn’t understand what Harry was trying to say.

It was like, all of a sudden, he had forgotten who he was staying with and what he had been talking about just moments before. He was cuddling in the Alpha’s chest, obviously seeking comfort and safety, but that Alpha was the one he was afraid of.

Harry was slowly losing his temper. He wasn’t used to being played mind games, being them unthinkingly.

“Love let’s go. It's cold in here and your lips are getting darker. I will drop you home.”

“No. Hotel.” The Omega mumbled.

“What?”

“Don’t want to meet Niall. Wanna stay hotel.” He was so deep inside his head, even his brain to mouth filter didn’t seem to exist anymore. His sentences were short and not always making sense.

Harry got up, holding Louis in between his arms and making his way to the waiting car. “Like hell you are.”

*

Louis parked in front of his mansion, throwing his keys in Thomas’ direction, who grabbed them midair; and went to Louis’ side. He opened the door, but as he was about to carry the sleeping Omega inside, his hand was pushed away.

“Is it time already?” The Omega said harshly, but his eyes were still sad and afraid; making the Alpha feel strange.

“Huh?”

“I was already kidnapped for this week. Are we doing this again, then?”

He was testing Harry’s patience.

“Louis, stop playing these games." The Alpha shouted. All the strange feelings that had been bottling in his chest, breaking free. “You can be so annoying...”

“Oh, yes, about that... I am sorry to be so annoying, I am just trying to protect myself.” Louis bit back.

“Quit the attitude or help me God.”

“What will you do? Kill me?” he knew he was pushing it. The Alpha’s eyes had turned dark.

“No, but torturing is a good idea right now.”

Louis heart started beating fast in his chest. His lips started trembling and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was an Omega, after all, everything the Alpha said affected him, no matter how hard he tried to mask the emotions.

“Ah, it wouldn’t be the first time.” He said and got out of the car, walking past the statue like Alpha.

“What?” He turned to look at Louis, but he was already walking around the car, to reach the path that stretched across the garden and lead to the main gate. “What did you say?... Stop right there...”

Louis stopped and angrily fixed his hair that had fallen over his right eyes. “’ It wouldn’t be the first time’ I said.”

“Come inside. You will explain everything.”

“I don’t want to. I don’t owe you anything.”

Harry took some steps forward, in Louis’ direction.

“Don’t you dare come any closer.”

“If you don’t come inside with me willingly, I will forcefully drag you there.”

“You wouldn't try. I will cut your arm off.”

The front door of the house closed loudly and it got Harry’s attention just for a second, before turning his head back to look at the Omega, but not Louis’. He stared at the view in front of him in disbelieve, his eyes wide open, and his heart beating his chest rapidly.

There was Niall in the arms of the dark-haired man, who had kidnapped Louis countless times. He was kissing him with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

It was that guy. _Zayn._

_Was he the Alpha Niall had been talking about earlier that day?_

_Was it why Niall had wanted to protect Harry and everything he did for a living?_

_Was it why he had wanted to throw Louis in Harry’s arms?_

He felt betrayed; disappointed, unworthy.

“Louis, don’t you dare run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	3. Adorabile Idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Louis in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330632227/large.jpg)   
>  [Harry in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/326122475/large.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
> It's short and just a filler really, but still Larry.  
> I am sorry I couldn't do more this week. It has been an exhausted one. Also, mistakes here and there.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it by commenting.
> 
> Lots of love.  
> Xx

 

_ Louis ran! _ _  Straight for the woods! _

He  tried to concentrate  his strength on his legs and ran as fast as he could.

Even though there were a lot of things preventing him from going swiftly, like the fact that he could practically feel the Alpha breathing down his neck or him going a long time without shifting in his wolf form, he still kept running.

His mind was racing faster though.   
Images of his best friend, his only friend, hugging and kissing ‘ _that druggie, that criminal’_ kept mixing with images of them two with Harry spending nights drinking fancy drinks and laughing at Louis’ naivety. 

_ “I hate them... all three of them.”  _ The white wolf thought.  _ “Niall is part of their group now...” _

He took a sharp turn in the middle of the woods and headed north.

_ “So, my best friend had to be the last shoot...” _  Thoughts and ideas kept going wild _. “I trusted you all my life Niall, but apparently, I wasn’t enough.”  _ Running  running  running _. “Can’t blame him though, when have I been enough for anyone _ _? _ _ ” _

The small wolf was gasping by the time he arrived a certain point in the woods. His short limbs were itching and his whole body on fire, after running for that long.

He stopped for a second and pressed his body against the nearest tree. His head hung low trying to regulate his breathing while the furry ears itched with every single nose the leaves around made.

Minutes passed and coming back to his senses, he scanned around the area, his shining eyes being able to spot only the black silhouettes of the trees and nothing else. He had been deep in his head earlier when he arrived there, but after taking a couple of deep breaths and looking around, he regretted the decision of running through the woods. He had always been kind of afraid of the dark, but the adrenaline made him do it. Get surrounded by it.

_ “What did you do Louis? How are you getting out of this now?” _  The snow-white wolf thought to himself, and he knew what came next. He would worry himself sick just by constantly thinking the worst.   _ “Maybe no one will miss you anyways...” _

_ “Would you stop thinking such depressing stuff. Close your mind as well, it’s not safe for everyone wandering in the woods to hear your thoughts.” _

Louis shuddered when the words hit his mind. But he knew the smell and he was kind of  relived .

_ “What do you want?” _

_ “My angriness at you, keeps magically stocking up tonight.”  _ The Mob boss’ black wolf approached him carefully, maybe after sensing the Omega’s fear he didn’t want to make it worse.

Louis turned his head to the side and saw the beautiful colour of the shining eyes. In front of him was a mesmerizing wolf; big head held high, pride clearly written in his stance, tall body wrapped in a soft fluffy fur, Louis wanted to nuzzle his face against...

_ “I don’t care. Go away!”  _ Louis talked to the Alpha’s mind, acting all tough and strong when in fact, his thin legs were shaking from all the adrenaline washing out.

_ “Drop that fucking attitude, you’re on thin ice with me right now.”  _ The Alpha growled, cold nose touching the Omega’s.  _ “Come on.” _

_ “Who are you, my dad? He is dead, but not replaceable. Sorry!” _

_ “I said drop the damn attitude Louis.” _

_ “Daddy then? Too bad, you can’t be that as well.” _

The Alpha let out a strong loud howl to express all the frustration and domination to the Omega in front of him. The whole forest shook, making all the little bats and other dark lover creatures, escape and create all that scary noise around them. 

Also, making the poor Omega immediately drop his head and hold his breath.

_ “You are following me home. Right the damn now.”  _ The powerful voice echoed inside Louis’ head, leading him to nod his head, without even understanding the sentence first.  _ “Ah, and no talking until we arrive there.” _

He yet again shook his head yes and quietly followed the Alpha; under the effect of the Alpha voice being used on him.

* * *

It had been more than one hour of them walking across the forest and after noticing the bright lights of the house from afar, Louis got back to the emotions he was feeling when he started running.   


_ “Oh God, Niall... I don’t...” _

_ “Omega, you just broke two of my orders. First being the talking and second being you not shutting your thoughts to yourself.”  _ The Alpha spoke to his head, but didn’t stop or turn his head. He kept walking in the direction of the house.

_ “Um, in fact both of them lead to just one thing, shutting my thoughts, which, may I remind, you didn’t  _ _ order _ _  me to do, but suggested it.”  _

_ “You also are sassing.”  _ The Alpha said harshly; patience running thin.

_ “You also are not my dad.”  _ Louis replied just as harshly.

_ “When we go home, you will apologize for your behavior.”  _

_ “When YOU go YOUR HOUSE, you do whatever you want, because I am not coming there.”  _

_ “Stop it, really. I don’t want to do something I will regret later.” _

_ “Like what? Kill me? Torture me?” _

_ “Stop it damn it. Stop!”  _ The Alpha screamed in his mind. They had just arrived the giant gate of the mansion, when he turned around to look deep in the Omega’s eyes.  _ “You make it so hard for me to act normal around you. Can't you just follow the rules and be a sweet quiet Omega?” _

_ “No, I can’t be that. I am not a sweet, quiet nor a lovable Omega. You hear me?”  _ Louis walked near the other Wolf daringly, his nose touching nothing since he was so much smaller than the Alpha, but he turned his head high, arrogantly _. “Stop kidnapping me! Stop trying to marry me! You stop.” _

A smirk stretched the Black wolf’s mouth to the side, eyes shining even brighter. _  “We will discuss that when we go home,  _ _ adorabile _ _  idiota.” _

_ “I won’t step inside there. Forget it. I also, understood the ‘idiot’ part of the sentence, you idiot.” _

_ “How about, I promise you, I will never kidnap you again?”  _ The Alpha said.

_ “Nope. Not interested.” _

_ “Okay then, I never kidnap you and also I let you scream and insult me all you want tonight. Just tonight, get it all out of your little chest.” _

_ “Already doing  _ _ plenty _ _  of it. Still not interested.” _

_ “But, why the fuck not?” _

_ “Because I can never trust someone like you?” _  The Omega stretched the last word, making the sentence sound as if the situation was so obvious to anyone else except the Alpha.

_ “Trust me on that, then I find out how to work my way to you, without kidnapping, or perusing or anything.” _

_ “And, how do I trust you, smart pants?” _

_ “I don’t know. You just do.” _

_ “Okay, bye than.” _

_ “Okay. Have fun in the dark... forest...” _

The Omega stopped walking away from the Alpha and rose his head to look at the view. The other Wolf’s words were proven right.

_ “Uh... O-okay. I will come. Just I don’t want to meet Niall.” _  The Omega snapped angrily at the Alpha who was wearing a smug face.

_ “Deal!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	4. Fox Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Louis in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330632227/large.jpg)   
>  [Harry in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/326122475/large.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers,
> 
> I am updating a bit late but I have a had a lot to do lately.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Is full of Larry.  
> Please, excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Please suggest whatever you want me to include in this story, or what you expect to happen.
> 
> Lots of love!

Louis heard the faint noise of footsteps before the loud knock on the door echoed through the walls of the room.

He had an idea who the person after the heavy wooden door was, as the fresh musky scent invaded his senses as soon as The Alpha walked by.

“Come in.” Louis shouted then lowered his voice as an afterthought adding, “I am not naked or anything.”

“Oh, you are not?! What a disappointment.” The Alpha smirked and stepped inside, closing the guestroom's door behind him.

The smirk turned into a full-on smile when he noticed the small Omega wearing the pair of joggers and sweater, Niall had prepared for him earlier. The sweater was hanging off of his hands and collarbones, making him look so delicious to the Alpha. “Such a disappointment.”

“I don’t care about your disappointments, Alpha.” Louis said and turned his back to Harry, looking through the large window. “Why did you bring me here, in your burrow?

A loud chuckle escaped the Alpha’s lips at the name. “This is a what now?”

“Fox burrow.” Louis replied arrogantly, without even sparing a glance back at Harry.

“I suggest you have another look, so you avoid the disappointment when you move in.”

“It won’t be happening, anyway. So, why did you bring me here?” The Omega turned around, crossing his arms to his chest, and faced the Alpha, who was stepping closer.

“In my fox burrow?” Harry smirked and crossed his own arms to his chest, imitating Louis.

“Stop answering with questions - stupid, useless questions – and answer me.” The Omega said lowly, trying to sound intimidating while walking ever closer. Big toes touching one another’s.

“Terrifying!” Harry whispered, enjoying the little game he was playing. “You keep shifting from a fluffy kitten to a little cub and back again, depending on the situation. But I won’t play after your rules, tesoro mio.”

“That’s the difference between us, Alpha - you keep playing; I don’t.” Louis smirked and titled his head back, showing the Alpha his confidence, his fearlessness, his personality.

“Oh, is that so?”

“It is.” Louis was growing tired of the permanent smirk painted on the Alpha’s face. “Tell me, why am I here?” He asked again, unconsciously pouting at Harry’s stubbornness.

“Because I wanted so.” Harry answered lowly, so low that the whisper sounded lusty and thirsty.

None of them were aware that the Omega’s feet had stepped on the Alpha’s and their breaths collided whenever they spoke since both of them were focused on the challenge their minds had created since the beginning.

There was only a way for Louis to tolerate the Alpha, and it was by being the one who made the rules.  
But for Harry, there were a hundred ways to do it and following his rules was not one of them.

“You are not one to decide whether I want to be somewhere or do something or not.” The Omega said still whispering, still unaware of their closeness.

“I suggest you train your mind on this also, as you can be very disappointed when you move in.”

“Which won’t happen.”

“It will. Sooner than you think.”

“No, it won’t. I am not Niall.”

“Oh, you’re not? Why though? Because, he is a really nice Omega; obedient to his Alpha, well-disciplined, tamed... I mean, all the things that you are not?” Harry said while the smirk made one of the dimples forms.

“You are pushing it.” Louis growled lowly; hands fisting at his sides.

“You are giving me ideas.” Harry replied. He had noticed the situation getting more and more intense and that Louis wasn’t mindful of it as the Omega’s senses were bound to get foggy whenever the situation advanced like that.

But Harry was intending to push his limits further, until the Omega, his Omega, was putty in his hands. “Would you like for me to tell you the ideas?”

“Are they naughty?” Louis asked in a way that showed how sure he was of them being naughty.

“So, so naughty...” Harry mumbled and slowly brought his hand up from where it was buried in his pocket and placed in at Louis’ neck, rubbing there nicely.

The Omega flinched at the contact, but stayed unmoving.

Whenever the Alpha touched their Omega at the base of the neck, it meant that it was time for them to be submissive and obey. In different situations, it was also translated as a sign of forgiveness and comfort. Either way, the gesture came really powerful to the Omegas, even though Louis was trying to keep his Omega under control, to show Harry how uninterested and unaffected he was by that since in no way he was his Omega.

“Then, I am not interested, so don’t tell me.” Louis said and tried to move back, but the strong hand at his neck kept him where he was. Nose touching Harry’s.

“How about I show you, then?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“What makes you sound so sure?”

“You have a scar on your arm to answer that.” Louis said and shakily tried to put a smirk on his pretty lips.

“Yes, and a pretty one at that.” Harry said cheerfully after noticing Louis forcing the smirk. Showing that he was so affected.

“You should thank me then. The gash isn’t as ugly as your other ones.” The Omega tried to move back again but failed. “Let me go. I have to go.”

“You aren’t going anywhere tonight.” Harry lowered his head and whiffed at Louis’ neck. The scent so delicious to him; fruity, flowery.

“I am not your prisoner, Harry. Let me go.” The small boy was getting frustrated more and more after every tick of the clock.

“You should meet Niall. He has been crying since morning when Zayn brought him here.”

“Oh, poor Omega. Yes, I saw him earlier. He was crying his eyes out over that criminal’s lips.” Louis sassed and forcefully pushed his head aside to get rid of the heavy hand at the back of his neck. He moved to the window and turned to look at the angry Alpha. “I don’t care, you see. I won’t talk to him.”

Harry’s eyes flashed red. “First of all, never, ever get away from my touch like that.” Growling, he stepped in the boy’s personal space again, placing both hands at the sides of his head; palms flat slapping forcibly at the wall, making Louis wince and shrink himself in fear. “Secondly, my best friend’s name – and your best friend’s Alpha’s name – is Zayn, not criminal. I hate that term.” Harry noticed how scared Louis was, but he didn’t want to stop until the lesson was learned. “And thirdly, don’t ever lie to me. I was listening to your thoughts earlier, in the woods. You just feel replaced and betrayed, but you care. And you love him, no matter what.”

Louis flinched at the loud voice yelling at his ear while his inner Omega was literally trying to kill him. It wanted out, to take control, to step in the Alpha’s arms, as if it would be accepted... as if it was safe there.

 _“Imagine feeling safe in the arms of the danger itself. Are you that stupid?”_ Louis tried to knock some sense into the thick skull of his inner Omega. _“Stop acting like a bitch, you are not his. He doesn’t want you. You are not accepted the whole, as you are... Stop for God sake, you are killing me...”_

“You can’t force me to talk to him.” Louis shakily spoke out loud, eyes not meeting the red ones of the Alpha. “You can’t.”

“In fact, I can, but I won’t. Take your time in accepting their relationship, but I don’t like crying people at my house. I don’t want Niall crying any longer. I hate it. Zayn hates it.” Harry spoke while placing the pointer finger under the boy’s chin to raise his head and make eye contact. “You hear me?”

“Oh, is he your best friend now? Yeah, it’s okay, I just suggest you have a closer look, so you avoid the disappointment when your bestie betrays you.” Louis said and titled his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. His face showing content at the comeback.

“Oh, you look so pleased with yourself, smart Omega of mine.” Harry used the hand he was touching the Omega’s chin earlier to stroke his cheek.

“Nope. Not yours.”

“Sei la mia anima gemella” Harry said smiling.

“Huh?” Louis frowned, trying to understand.

“So, are you ready to sleep.” Harry moved away from the Omega and crossed the room, hands in his pockets.

“Where will I be sleeping?”

“In my room. In my bed. With me.” Harry said and threw his head back laughing at Louis’ reaction. His eyes wide open, a deep frown on his face, head shaking from side to side.

“Like hell, I will.”

“I will enjoy tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	5. Ungrateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Louis in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330632227/large.jpg)   
>  [Harry in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/326122475/large.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my lovely cute readers :)
> 
> I was supposed to update yesterday, but I had a problem with my laptop, so I am adding the new chapter today, instead.  
> I hope you will enjoy it, as much as I did, writing it.  
> There may be, mistakes, sorry for that. Never have enough time to go through it properly.
> 
> Enjoy it.  
> Please, let me know what you think about it, in the comment section.
> 
> Lot's of love!

 

_**I'm a nightmare, I know what you mean by that** _  
_**I can't wake up from all these scary dreams I have** _  
_**I don't really care, and I never will** _  
_**That's the way I am, such a bitter pill** _  
_**I don't really care, how much silence kills** _  
_**That's the way I am** _

__

“Bloody move away, stop squishing me.” Louis pushed at Harry’s chest angrily, where they were laying on the same bed.

“Let me sleep, fucking hell, I am not even touching you.” Harry grumbled sleepily.

“'I am not even touching you’, a criminal and a liar, but of course, what else would you expect.” Louis said and pushed once more.

“Really? How old are you? Five, four?”

“I’m twenty-three, old enough to kick your ass if you dare come closer one more time.”

“You don’t say.” Harry mumbled amusedly with his eyes closed. His cheek squished against the pillow.

“I do say and now stop it. Damn it!”

“I don’t think you would do it, though. Kick me I mean.”

“Oh, why not, you sweet mobster?”

Louis’ mocking words and fake sweet voice pulled a loud laugh out of the Alpha, scaring Louis in the process. They had been laying down for a while and the Omega kept tossing and turning every second, while Harry enjoyed it all, acting asleep and putting his heavy arm around the Omega’s stomach.

“Because you are too afraid.”

“I have proven myself before. Left beautiful scars on your body.” Louis turned his back to Harry.

“You kept crying and screaming earlier, for me not to kill, torture, rape or skin you alive.” Harry said and as soon as the words came out of his mouth, for some unknown reason, he wanted to take them back.

“Low blow Styles. Fucking low blow.” Louis mumbled and pushed away to get up.

The Alpha had noticed how sensitive Louis was to the topic and even though he usually wanted to know and understand why or where at that moment he wanted just to apologize somehow. The only problem was that he never knew how to do it.

“Hey, where are you going? We were talking about blowing just fine here, in this bed. Come back.” Harry attempted a funny comment, but even he himself cringed at how lame it sounded. “Come on, I am joking, amore.”

“Harry it’s late and I am so tired, please please leave me alone. And for God sake, stop calling me that. I am nothing to you as you are to me.” Louis spoke and sat on the floor, back pressed against the cold wall.

Harry could sense how distressed the Omega was; he never meant to cause that, so he got up and walked to him, sitting on the floor; thighs touching.

“I keep forgetting, - I apologize.” He spoke. All playfulness gone.

“Forget what?” Louis answered. He had his head against the wall, eyes closed tight; as a result, he couldn't read what was written on the Alpha’s face, but he was glad when he heard the seriousness colouring his voice.

“That you are not one of my boys or one of the people I do business with.” Harry said. He had his head also resting against the wall, but he was staring at Louis soft features, his profile, the delicate eyelashes fluttering softly, the sharp cheekbones, the pink pink lips...

“I don’t understand. What does that have to do anything with you bothering me?” Louis whispered since it was around two in the morning and the house was dead quiet. He turned his head, imitating Harry’s position, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with emerald green, mesmerizing green.

“Exactly that. Me bothering you.” Harry whispered back. “When you are part of this...” Harry gestured around them, “when you are leading the whole thing, there are a lot of rules you have to follow and being the leader means that you have to follow much more strict rules than anyone else.” Harry kept staring deep in Louis’ eyes. They have never had a conversation ever, always bantering, shouting, insulting... It was new, for both of them. “I am used to talking a different language to every single one of them, each language containing orders, rudeness, humiliation, it comes with the territory. But you are not one of them. You are adamant and stubborn as a mule, but an Omega nonetheless.” Harry smiled slightly. “This is what I keep forgetting and this is why we always end up fighting.”

Louis, in fact, was lost for words. He had never properly held a conversation with Harry before, and as it was happening, he didn't know what to expect. He could wait for anything to happen except for getting an apology.

“I don’t need special treatment just because I am an Omega. The second gender doesn’t define anyone. Not even the first gender.”

“I know, I didn't mean...” Harry started, but he was rudely interrupted by Louis.

“No, you don’t.” He stood up and marched to the bed getting under the covers. “Goodnight.”

Harry stared at him from where he was sitting on the floor. Louis had his head under the blanket and Harry couldn’t see if he was sad, angry or what, but he stood as well and walked in the direction of the attached bathroom. “It always ends the same way.” He mumbled and closed the door behind him.

*

The Alpha got in bed hours later; high and freezing from the ice-cold bath he had.

* * *

Louis slowly opened his eyes in the morning and the view of Harry on one knee, wearing his smart shoes from across the room, was what greeted him ‘good morning’.

Is he a person? Is he a dream?

He tried to make his thirsty inner Omega shut the hell up, but he had a lot of work to do with his mind because it kept shutting off, only focusing on the man in front of him.

The Alpha was wearing a tight fit Gucci suit, combined with a beautiful dress shirt and a really ugly flowery, brown tie; the kind you never notice how unattractive it is when worn by models or Harry Styles.

“How can someone be that beautiful?” His mind whispered to him.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I will kill you mercilessly.” Louis whispered back and focused on Harry’s every move. He had yet to face Louis, but apparently, it would happen soon, because he was seemingly finished and was just wearing his rings.

It didn’t happen though.

Harry made his way to the door, slowly opening it, but before he got out, he stopped and spoke firmly.

“Breakfast is being served. You have fifteen minutes to get ready and come downstairs, to eat.” Then he closed the door and went, but what got Louis’ interest was the fact that he was colder than he had ever been and never did he turn his head while speaking.

Louis had only lost one battle in his life though, and he was never losing another one, so he got up, washed his face and wore the clothes he had the previous day. He tried to fix his fringe as he made his way downstairs where he had to find the room he was supposed to go.

“Good morning, sir.” A young man appeared behind him, wearing a black suit.

“Good morning.” Louis said, giving a small smile.

“I was asked to walk you to the dining room, sir.” The boy said, bowing slightly.

“Oh, thanks. Please lead the way.”

Louis followed him until they were there and he confidently stepped inside the room but halted as soon as he noticed where he was about to sit. In front of him was a big table with three other people sitting around: Harry, Niall and his criminal lover.

Niall.

Louis saw Harry’s features harden as soon as he stepped in and it was another reason he didn’t want to be there.

“Umm... Harry, thank you for last night, but now I have to g...”

“Come sit down!” The Alpha voice boomed in the room, making both Omegas lower their heads and close their eyes. Zayn was fast to hug his own Omega to his chest, he was his soulmate after all, but Louis, poor Louis had an inner battle to fight. His knees were weak and shaking, and no matter how much he wanted to disobey, it was in his nature to feel powerless when that voice was used and he had to do as told.

He took some steps forward and stopped to see where he was supposed to sit, not surprised when he saw his plate being placed at the left side of Harry – who was sitting at the head of the table- and opposite from Niall who was at the first chair by the right side.

“I said, come sit down.” Harry spoke firmly.

Louis felt ashamed when he hurried to sit down, but there was nothing he could do.

Heavy silence fell upon the room, the only noise coming from Harry’s coffee mug clinking when touching the water glass and Zayn’s fork and knife.

Louis kept his head down, not touching anything. His feelings mixed up, his mind a whole mess, his heart beating loud. He was ashamed for following an Alpha’s orders, an Alpha that wasn’t even his, an Alpha that wanted nothing more than to put him down.  
He also felt hurt. All the work he had ever done to fix himself- his walls- was walked all over, first by Niall, who gave his new friends and boyfriend a right to talk about their friendship and second, by Harry, who was a stranger, but thought that treating people like feelingless beings, was right.

“Louis...” Niall spoke, but he was interrupted by Harry.

“How was your day, yesterday Niall?” He asked half-interested.

“Uh, fine.” Niall mumbled; eyes fixed on his friend.

“Did you cry any longer after I left?”

Harry's question felt like a stab in the chest for Louis. He could literally feel the blood rushing to his head, but he decided not to react.

“Harry...” Niall whispered, eyes filling with tears.

“Zayn, did he?”

“He did, yeah.” Zayn said while looking at Niall.

“Of course. That happens when you chose ungrateful people for friends Niall.” Harry said after sipping from his cup.

“Harry, please.” Niall repeated. The tears were rushing down his cheeks freely.

“Please what Nial?” Harry said firmly. “I went to find him in the woods and all I could hear were his thoughts insulting my best friend. He kept thinking how much he hated you, how he would like to escape and never see your face. How you wouldn’t miss him. Not even stopping a minute to think that maybe you have been crying your eyes out for him to come back.”

Louis felt like fainting. He tried to raise his throbbing head, but the room started spinning around, so he placed a hand on the table for support. He never ever wanted to see them again.

So that was why they wanted to eat breakfast with him, to humiliate him, to make him feel worthless, to return all the feelings that took him years to make them go away. All the years he had fought for himself and he had fought for Niall. Got him out of the orphanage, hid him. Started working illegally at thirteen to feed them, himself and his little brother...

And all Niall had to say was “Harry, please”. This is how he protected his best friend.

So, when people say that friends forget friends when they find their soulmate is true, then.

Louis grabbed the edge of the table wanting to get up and the act drew everyone’s attention. Niall was the first to ask, worry masking his voice.

“Louis? Are you okay?”

“Omega?” Zayn spoke directly after.

The only uninterested one apparently, was Harry. But it didn’t bother Louis much, so he concentrated on getting up carefully, as his head was throbbing harder, and turned his body to look at the man.

“If there is someone, I love the most in this world, that would be Niall. The one who I don’t want to talk to because he hurt me. Not that you would know anything of that feeling, you only cause it, even to me, who you are a stranger to.” Louis placed one hand on the table for balance and started talking again, trying to ignore Niall’s sobs. “You may be the boss of the whole world, but not mine, I don’t know you, I don’t care to know you. You have no right to talk about our friendship because you have never been there to see what I have done for him.” He watched as Harry tightened the grip on his coffee cup, but never looking away from Louis’ eyes. “I am the ungrateful one because I acted selfishly and never stopped to think about him crying for me to go back, huh? Someone of your pack- your gang - killed my whole family when I was eleven. I cried for days, for months, hidden, sleeping under the bridges, screaming and crying for them to come back and take me with them, but they never did. Not even one of them. Should I call them ungrateful?” Louis leaned down a bit, still staring at the green eyes, that had changed somehow, getting softer and sparkly. He anyways focused on his breathing while his voice got louder. “Should I call them ungrateful?” He finally shouted and moved to go out of the room when he got no reaction, but still stopped near Niall and without looking at him he spoke, softly. “Brothers don’t do that Niall. You never told me about your soulmate, you tried to hand me off to your new friend, so it would be easier to get out of the situation and you gave him the right to accuse and be the ‘lawyer’ of our friendship, never even protecting me against his untrue words.” Niall’s sobs were heartbreaking, so Louis had to go as soon as he could. “Please don’t cry, Niall. You are still my baby brother; I just need some time. A lot of time.”

Louis walked out of the house in fast steps, finally breathing as soon as he reached the front gates. He held his head in both hands, the throbbing getting worse, and started crying like he hadn’t in forever. He walked and cried, but hadn’t gone that far from the house, when a black car stopped at his feet.

“Come on Omega. I will help you go home.”

It was Zayn who helped him in the car and carried him inside his home when his brain finally decided to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	6. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Louis in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330632227/large.jpg)   
>  [Harry in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/326122475/large.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone ever read these notes? xp kidding. 
> 
> There is the new chapter, I promised. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you so much for subscribing, commenting, leaving kudos... Everything. It means so so much.  
> Thank you also for answering my questions in the comments, I will find time to read some hours later. (I can't wait! I am always happy to read the comments.)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Looooots of love.
> 
> Muahh muahh

 

Liam Payne was a sight for sore eyes.

Black polo shirt, hugging his body tight, the ripped jeans making his muscly legs look endless; leather biker jacked hiding all his tattoos inked all over his strong arms.

_[A really pretty sight.](https://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2019122/rs_634x1024-190222112513-634-liam-payne-versace-show-milan-fashion-week-022219.jpg?fit=around%7C600:467&crop=600:467;center,top&output-quality=90) _

His warm brown eyes were looking at Louis’ face happily while his hands stroked the Omega’s softly. The flashing lights of the club made his tan skin glow.

 _“What a gentle Alpha!”_ Louis thought to himself, ignoring his inner Omega’s warning growls.

“My baby Lou, of course, I would do everything for you.” The Alpha started the conversation where they had left a few moments ago; when the music got too loud. His low voice was heard perfectly clear though, and it sounded like warm honey to the blue-eyed boy.

“I don’t really want to take advantage of your good heart, Li.” Louis said sincerely; still unsure and insecure.

They knew each other for years was the thing.

Liam was a huge part of the mafia, but Louis loved him to bits. He was the Omega’s only exception; has always been, since day one.

Since the day that damn building took fire with all the kids inside. And Louis was the one hanging by a thin thread, as he had been asleep and as a result, his back now had a huge burn mark, to remember.

If it wasn’t for Liam, the flames wouldn't have touched only that section of his skin, but his whole body.

“We are the best of mates, Lou-Love, I would do everything for you. You hear me?” The Alpha reassured him and leaned forward over the table to place a small kiss on the Omega’s soft pinky cheek.

“So, you are in?” Louis smiled wide and clapped his hands in excitement.

“Of course, love. You know I would kill them all if they so dared lay a hand on you.” Liam spoke carefully and started playing with the Omega’s fingers.

“No, I don’t want for you to do that, kill anyone I mean. I just want some peace and quiet and for them to stay away from me.” Louis said; crystal blue eyes, staring at the brown ones. He had always loved them warm eyes.

“All of them?”

“All of them, no exceptions.”

“You know, I feel so sad and disappointed in Niall. Never imagined that he could ever betray your trust.” Sliding a bit closer on the booth, Liam hugged the Omega close when he saw the sad eyes looking at the ground. “I swear I will spank his ass raw when I see him...” He added making Louis giggle.

“No, you won’t. He has an Alpha now. A badass one at that.”

“Oh, did you forget who I am?”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Spain’s mobster.” The boy mocked.

“Not, just that, love.” he said affectionately.

Louis looked deep in the Alpha’s eyes, not being able to look anywhere else.

* * *

“How dare you, Zayn? How dare you?” Harry shouted furiously and stepped on the gas.

Both of them, together with Niall, were inside the boss’ SUV going to “Glow Nightclub”, the place Louis was at.  
James had called - oblivious of the situation they were in - letting him know that the Omega was there. With another Alpha.

Even though Harry was pissed at the Omega’s behaviour- and at himself-, he couldn’t just neglect the fact that his soulmate was clubbing with a man that was not him.

“How dare I what, Harry? How dare I help an Omega in need? How dare I put him to bed unconscious and fragile. How dare I take him from the empty roads in the middle of the woods, to take him home? How dare I what, Harry?” Zayn spoke. He was angry; clearly disappointed at his best friend.

Of course, he had wanted to join Harry when he furiously decided he would go to the club because he didn’t trust his friend’s instincts one hundred per cent. He, of course, allowed Niall to tag along as well since he wanted to teach him a good lesson. If the Omega wanted to be on his good side, he would have to change a few things in the way he treated the others, starting from his own family. Louis.

_Respect yourself, respect the others._

“Don’t sass me Zayn, it is not the right time to play with my nerves.” Harry shouted and loudly slapped the wheel, making the Omega inside the car whimper and press his face against Zayn’s shoulder.

“As you wish boss. As you fucking wish.” Zayn spoke disappointedly and run his fingers through Niall’s hair. “Do you even what are you going to do when you meet him, anyway?”

“I will drag his ass home.” the Alpha said, not even noticing that he hadn’t stopped shouting answers since they got inside the car. “Can you believe it? He is out there all alone, with an Alpha. Such a brat.”

“An Alpha? Who?” Zayn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Someone called Liam.”

Something resembling a whimper escaped Niall’s lips at the mention of the name, catching the Alphas attention immediately.

“Niall?”

“Do you know someone called Liam, Niall?” Harry asked, eyes searching the Omega’s face from the rear-view mirror.

“Uh... yeah...”

“Who is he?”

“Li is... I mean, Liam... He is an old friend o-of Louis.” The Omega spoke for the first time in a while. “We h-have not met him in a w-while.”

“How does he know him?”

“I... Sorry, I can’t tell.” Niall whispered ducking his head down.

“Oh, for fuck sake, Niall.” Harry yelled but was interrupted by Zayn’s low growl. It was a warning.

“Are they good friends, baby, or should we try to keep his way, this is what our dear Harold is trying to ask.”

“Umm... yes. They are really close... and I-I think they...” Niall seemed to have an inner battle, as he was showing signs of insecurity and guild.

“What? They what?” The driving Alpha asked urgently.

“It is just my opinion, but... I think they have always had something... for each other. L-like a crush...”

It was a mistake.  
They all knew, Niall admitting it was a huge mistake.

“Oh, I will show him a crush.” Harry growled and forced the car to go faster.

Zayn’s eyes though didn’t leave his Omega’s face. He felt like there was something more behind that Liam guy. Something that affected his own soulmate.

* * *

Louis went for it.

He had had a few drinks and his head was a right mess. The fact that his long-life crush was in front of him staring and smiling was not helping the matters at all, as well.

“I think you are a bit drunk, Lou-love.” Liam laughed and grabbed the Omega’s hips, helping him stay steady, even though Louis was attempting to dance.

“I am not.”

“If you are not drunk, then why are your blue eyes cloudy and unable to stay open?”

“I guess... Liam, I think, it is you who got me drunk.” Louis said and smiled cutely.

“Don’t you dare drag me in this. You are the one who insisted on them shots.” Liam said and brought his hand to move the boy’s hair away from his beautiful face.

“No...” The Omega whined playfully, “Like... I got drunk on you... No alcohol.”

“You say?”

“I do.” Louis stood on his tippy toes and placed a small kiss on the Alpha’s cheek. “I missed you so much. It has been a while...”

“I know, little love. I have missed you too. My life needs a Louis there, every day.” The Alpha teased and leaned a bit closer pecking the cute button nose. The pretty boy was irresistible though, so he went for it, going lower and catching the soft lips on a gentle kiss.

It was just that. Gentle. Dominated by the Alpha, but gentle and soft.

They were both in the middle of the dance floor, wrapped in each other’s arms, softly kissing; doing what they had always wanted to do. Try to love the other more than just a friend.

There had always been a spark in their eyes whenever they conversed or hugged.

It was there, fragile and soft in the hands of a mob boss and an insecure Omega.

The sparkly bubble though, was burst when a harsh tug separated them both, and Louis was immediately pushed in familiar, yet unwanted arms.

_Harry._

“How many times do I have to come and shoo the Alphas away from my Omega, huh? I am getting bored with it.” Harry said all while keeping Louis tight in his arms.

He was glaring at Liam and he was taking deep breaths as well, to try and calm his mind.

If he had it his way, Liam would have been dead by the end of the sentence, but the surprise and the trembling Omega In his arms were stopping him from slicing his throat.

Liam Payne. The man kissing his soulmate, was another mob boss, a respected man who Harry had done business several times with.

A man coming from the world of the mafia, a criminal. Just like himself.

And Louis hating criminals? Kissing one? But not Harry?

“Liam Payne?” Zayn spoke from behind Harry.

“Stop, fucking holding him like that, Harry Styles. He’s not your slave.” Liam growled and went to take Louis’ hand in his and pull him out of Harry’s arms. The Omega was pushing at the strong chest and wiggling constantly, but the grip was getting tighter.

“Don’t!” The other Alpha roared and bared his teeth as a warning.

The place was noisy, but the angry growls were well heard. People, however, decided to ignore what was happening and kept dancing, drinking and doing what they were doing before.  
It was not a rarity; often, the mob boss would appear somewhere with his men and cause trouble. So, everyone had learned to mind their own business and not get involved.

As Liam took another step closer, a painful whimper reached their ears, and all they saw when they turned their heads was Niall falling on the ground and Zayn dropping on his knees immediately, to hold his head not to make contact with the floor surface.

“Niall?” Liam said and his eyes scanned the couple on the ground. He was confused and disoriented at first but seconds later, a strong pull made him go and join Zayn; trying to make the Omega open his eyes.

“Niall?” Louis said and tried yet again to get out of the cage that was the boss’ arms, but it was pointless. “Please, Harry let me... Niall...” He was struggling until the Alpha leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Shsh _tesoro_ , let’s not go there.”

“No, but... but Niall...” Louis’ eyes had gone wide with worry.

“Niall has found his other Alpha apparently. His mind has had enough to process at once, so he needs peace.”

“How...?” Louis watched as Liam and Zayn went out of the club with the Omega in their hands.

“Pheromones!” The boss answered curtly and pulled the Omega out of the noisy place as well.

_Liam is Niall’s Alpha and Harry was yet again holding Louis hostage? Of course. What else could Louis expect to happen? Love? Huh, nah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	7. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves,
> 
> My God, I can't even wrap my head around the idea of you liking my works as much as you do. Never even though it would happen.  
> Thank you so so much.
> 
> So, wrote this chapter in a breath. There may be mistakes here and there (as always, sorry) and the story is taking a slight turn, we will see ;)  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Will find time for the comments this weekend.
> 
> Love youuuu...  
> Xx

Louis was not feeling quite well. 

The disappointment was tearing the small Omega’s heart apart and all the alcohol floating in his system was making the matters worse.  
Another negative thing added to all that mess was the annoying Alpha who was following his every step as if the boy was about to fall on his bottom after every move. 

“Look, Mr Cupid, your mission is done now. No need- to... to follow me around...” Louis said while trying to push the heavy door of the club, to get out of that place. 

“My mission being?” Harry spoke from behind him; extending his arm over the boy’s shoulder, he pushed the metal door open with barely any effort. 

The cold and fresh that instantly hit their chests, seemed to clear the Omega’s head a bit. He was clutching his jacket tight around his neck, to keep the cold away while his mind registered the Alpha’s hand wrapping around his elbow and he acted fast, to move it away. 

“The mission being Liam, Zayn and Niall together.” Louis turned and yelled at his face. “You understand?” 

“No, in fact, I don’t. So, let me ask, are you in love with Liam?” Harry asked quietly, when in fact inside him a war was being fought.  
Since he walked inside that building, he had been so confused about his mood and emotions and so disappointed in himself, he couldn’t even describe. He had seen the way Liam treated his boy, like a treasure, a china doll and comparing it to his harsh fingertips tugging at his arm, the difference was huge. 

“Why do you care, Harry?” Louis spoke. Even though he was freezing there in the cold and dark, he still found some energy left to challenge the angry-looking Alpha. 

“You know why, Omega. Don’t play games with me, I am not joking.” 

“Oh, so I am? You know what?” Louis yelled and pushed at the Alpha’s chest. “Stop following me around, stop kidnaping me, stop trying to convince me to marry you and stop... stop showing everywhere in my life.” Louis took a deep breath and looked at the Alpha’s expressionless face. “Leave me alone, for God sake.” 

When the man did not say anything, Louis turned around to go home. It was really dark, but he still hoped a taxi would show up soon and take him away from everyone. 

“Come on, I will take you to your place.” 

Louis turned around yet again and glanced at the Alpha. He was standing there all bossy, fists buried in his black skinnies, hair a curly mess from all the wind and cold hair going through the loose locks; eyes hard and concentrated. 

Louis was exhausted. 

“I am okay.” He whispered and moved to go. “Please stop suffocating me. I have a lot of problems as it is, don’t add a bigger one in there.” 

Louis had problems? 

What kind of problems? 

Harry combed his fingers through his hair while his inner Alpha kept banging on his chest, trying to make his body walk to the boy. Instead, he stayed right where he was, unmoving.  
The disappointment he was feeling before, didn’t compare to what he was feeling that moment. 

How could he be so selfish? Satisfy himself only, and never even ask the others if they were doing okay. If they had any problems at all. How could he? 

He fished his keys from the front pocket of his jeans and dragged his feel to his car. It was about to be a long night.

* * *

Louis was closing the front door of his flat behind himself when a voice coming from the kitchen startled him to death. 

“I prepared you a cuppa as well, Lou love.” 

Louis entered the room and saw Liam sitting on his counter with two cups of tea next to him. 

“Liam, what are you doing here?” Louis asked and went to sit on the table, in front of his friend. 

“I am staying the night?” 

“You should be with Zayn and Niall... or... are they really...?” 

“Yes, they are.” 

“How did you not know before? Like, you and Niall know each other for ages.” 

“It was supposed to be three of us, so, meeting just one of them doesn’t give you any sign whatsoever.” Liam grabbed one of the cups and handed it to the Omega, then took a short sip from the other one. 

“So, why are you not there?” 

“Because I want to be here.” 

Louis wasn’t having it. 

“Liam!” 

Liam took another sip and put the mug down on the counter, focusing on Louis, before he spoke. “Because what Niall did to you, to my best friend ever, was not something applaudable. As an Alpha, I don’t approve of such behaviour, neither from my Omega nor my Alpha.” 

“No, but, please Liam. Not because of me...” Louis was uncomfortable. 

“Not because of you Lou. It is the behaviour I am punishing.” Liam took one of Louis' hands in his, playing with the fingers. “I am experiencing a lot right now and being away from both of them, it is not easy, they are my soulmates after all. But I need to do that, for a healthy relationship.” Louis nodded as he was fighting to keep his eyes open. It was late and he was still tipsy. “Also, I am sorry Louis. My god, I wish it was you... no, no like... that sounded better in my head... I am not saying that I don’t want Niall and Zayn- I do, too much...” 

“Shut up you silly.” Louis giggled and rubbed his eye with his fist. “I know what you mean. I wish it was you too.” 

They didn’t move for some minutes, just sipping their drinks and chitchatting, until Louis was softly snoring with his head lolled back. 

Liam carried him to his bedroom and took his shoes and jeans off, replacing them with a pair of fuzzy socks and some soft pyjama pants. Then he did the same with himself, minus the pants as Louis’ were way too small for him. 

The Alpha pulled the blankets up to their chins and brought one hand to scratch at Louis’ scalp, smiling when he heard the Omega purr sleepily. 

“You are a treasure, my boy.” Liam whispered. “So pure, so clear... a crystal. I won’t let him break you. I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	8. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Louis in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330632227/large.jpg)   
>  [Harry in this fic](https://data.whicdn.com/images/326122475/large.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies,
> 
> I have been feeding you well with updates recently, not following my schedule anymore. Yeyyyy...
> 
> Also, Harry is really disappointed as at the previous chapter a lot of you guys wished Louis to be pared with Liam instead. He is angry, I am warning you ;)
> 
> I have a lot in my mind for this fic.  
> Next chapter will contain Lilo fluff, prepare yourselves. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Love Xx

Zayn was angry and confused and he didn’t know what to do.

The whole situation with Liam was really messed up.

Just as he found his Omega, someone came along and demanded they share him.

If it was just that, though, it would be easy as he maybe would follow his instincts and kill the intruder, but it wasn’t easy at all, because just like Niall, Zayn felt that strong pull towards the Alpha too.

What complicated the situation the most, was the fact that Liam was not there and Niall was crying his eyes out upstairs.

And yet again, Zayn kept drinking not knowing what to do.

“Are you not satisfied with the amount of alcohol you have consumed in thirty minutes, yet?” Harry spoke from where he was been leaned against the doorframe.

“Leave me alone, Harry,” Zayn spoke angrily.

“That’s what you all keep asking from me, to leave you alone.”

Harry walked to the bar and poured himself a glass then sat next to Zayn, on the floor.

“Like you care.”

“What do you mean like I care? Of course, I do.” Harry asked offendedly.

“No, you don’t. Who are ‘we all’ anyway? Me and Louis?”

Harry broke the stare and shook his head, not answering his friend’s question.

“Stop acting offended Harry. What is happening with you and Louis is your fault. The fact that he doesn't want you is your fault.” Zayn turned his head to stare at him. “He is not part of the mafia, my friend, so, he doesn’t owe you anything.”

“No, but I was working on it...”

“How?”

“... I was working on it and what makes my head spin is why would he let Liam...” Harry was interrupted yet again by the loud noise of the glass forcibly set on the floor.

“Don’t.”

“Ah, so no mentioning Liam in the story?”

“No.”

“Nice. Really nice.”

Harry stretched his legs in front of him and tipped his head back, to rest it against the coach.

“Alpha?” A small whimper came from behind the door and soon fast steps approached them. A puffy-eyed Niall made himself comfortable on Zayn’s lap while one of his hands enveloped around Harry’s wrist.

It was clear then to both of the Alpha’s how big of idiots they have been, letting Niall feel the Alphas’ worries and distress, taking the feeling of safety away from him and making him come downstairs and check on both men.

Harry took the Omega’s hand from his wrist and adjusted it so, they threaded their fingers together, while Zayn wrapped both hands around the boy's body.

“Sorry baby, sorry...” Zayn buried his head on Niall’s neck, placing small kisses there. “My love!”

“Alpha, what...?”

“Nothing baby. Everything is fine. It will be okay.” The Alpha softly rocked them side to side. “It is my fault, letting you think things are messed. They are not!”

“Zayn, but Louis is not here... Liam... he is our soulmate a-and he is not h-here.” Niall hickuped. Forehead pressed against Zayn’s shoulder. “I want them here, with me... they- are they together now?”

Harry was observing Zayn’s behaviour towards his Omega in awe until that question was asked.  
His fingers tightened around Niall’s on instinct and his jaw clenched. _Were they together?_

“Ow...”

Niall tried to pull his hand away from Harry’s, but the Alpha mumbled a soft ‘Sorry’ and brought the petite hand to his lips, placing a small kiss there.

Zayn had turned his head to look at him as well.  
It seemed like there was something that Harry was missing, but Zayn had apparently figured it out.

“I do not know what you mean with ‘together’, my love, but I don’t think they are together like me and you are. However, I believe they are staying together, as this is what Liam said when he was going.” Niall whined at the confirmation, but Zayn was fast to explain. “They are good friends and you know it too, so don’t be like that. Also, If Liam really is our soulmate, then I am kind of proud of what he is doing.”

“What?”

“Yes, baby. He is supporting his best friend now that he needs him the most. He is leaving himself behind for that Omega, and do you know who does that? A really strong wolf.”

Niall lowered his head at the words because they stung. Yet he whispered, “He left us behind.”

“He would have never done it if you weren’t safe with me.” Zayn kissed the boy’s head and with his fingers at his chin, he tipped his head back. “You missing him, is a punishment, love.”

Niall pulled himself back a bit to glare at the Alpha. “Why keep punishing me when I am already so sorry for what I did? The guilt eats me alive every second of the day. Don’t you care?”

“And how would I know you are sorry?” Zayn smiled at the Omega.

“I have told you plenty of times, Zayn.”

Niall was mad at Zayn for smiling when he was having a breakdown and at Harry for being calm and stupid.

“You did, but you didn’t act like it!”

* * *

Harry entered his bedroom and went straight to the closet, choosing a pair of black fitted trousers and a black blouse for the event.

Getting ready in around ten minutes, he paired his outfit with a red coat and black Chelsea boots.

Downstairs Niall and Zayn were waiting all dolled up and ready, outside the car that would drive them.

“I am so nervous,” Niall whispered and hugged his Alpha’s arm tight to his chest before he remembered that he may wrinkle the clothes and released it.

“Don’t be, Ni. It is just a formality. We need to be there just for show and get back home, within two hours.” Harry spoke and kissed the Omega’s cheek, getting in the car after the couple.

“Yes, but I have never been to such big events where 95 per cent of the guests are well-known mob bosses or criminals.” Niall attempted to lighten the mood when the car started moving. He could feel the tension radiate from both Alphas.

“Have you been missing Louis that much that you are picking his attitude now?” Zayn rose one eyebrow at Niall, earning just an apology back.

When they arrived at the party of sorts, Harry advised Zayn to keep Niall entertained and away from all the attention.  
Most importantly away from Harry himself as he knew full well, he was a magnet for unwanted situations in such events when mobsters from all around the world would gather and try to talk alliances and connected businesses, which with Harry never happened and usually ended badly for the other pair.  
He was born in a dangerous nest after all. Raised by the most respected and known mobsters.

Zayn and Niall were sipping from their drinks by the poolside as Harry was trying hard to ignore the idea to just go there and stay with his friends.

John kept talking and touching his shoulder, though and it was bothering him.

“... and it wouldn’t happen if he was doing his job right...”

“John, excuse me a minute, there is someone I have to meet.”

Harry knew he was being rude, but didn’t care, so he kept walking until he reached the bar. On his way there he had decided to change his wine for whiskey and that is what he did.

Sipping from his glass, Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he fished it out and read the text from Zayn.

_**Zayn** : "Don't do something stupid.”_

What?

Of course, he would do something stupid if those empty-headed morons would keep bothering him.

The Alpha pocketed his phone again and turned to face the dancing people; his back against the bar.  
His eyes arrogantly skipped some faces when scanning the room until they found someone they should never see in that kind of events. His Omega.

 _Louis_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	9. A Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how the tables turn!  
> The event night is not over, yet! ;)

_“The Alpha pocketed his phone again and turned to face the dancing people; his back against the bar._

_His eyes arrogantly skipped some faces when scanning the room until they found someone they should never see in that kind of events. His Omega._

_Louis!”_

The boy looked breathtaking in black skinny jeans, a tight-fitting baby blue shirt, perfectly paired with a black jacket and smart shoes.

Harry had the urge to go hug him, just to keep the beauty hidden against his body.

So, that was why Zayn asked him not to do anything stupid.

And again, how could he not do something, when his Omega was sipping from a tall champagne glass and dancing next to Liam who had offered his pointer finger for the boy to hold when twirling? Louis was laughing and glancing at the man, while the Alpha kept talking all business-like with Norman, but stopped speaking here and there to smile brightly at the Omega.

Harry's Omega.

The night he had witnessed Zayn calming Niall down with more than just his scent, Harry had learned something: Omegas are really fragile and they need attention and love to be happy.

And so, he had decided to let Louis go, not seeing himself fit for that position.

If the Omega didn't care about him, if it was that easy for him to ignore the strong pull and the call of the soulmate, then it was not worth his while.

Maybe Louis wanted him to change, be a sweet Zayn for their relationship, but he decided that he couldn't and wouldn't do that.

But then, seeing him at the event, dancing and laughing with another Alpha, in front of all those thirsty wolves, made his blood boil.

Was Liam crazy? What the hell was he thinking, bringing his boy here, in the middle of a dangerous nest? Was he using his beauty and innocence to earn something from someone there?

_Dio mi aiuti, lo ucciderò._

“Mr Styles!”

It was Alex, Norman’s son who pulled him out of his red angry thoughts.

Alex, a young candidate for governor of Norway pack.  
Successful, really handsome and a beta.

Also, an ex of Harry’s.

“Alex Henssen!” Harry said uninterested. Voice deep, eyes still stuck on Louis. “Long time no see.”

“Indeed, Styles,” Alex gave the Alpha a once over and took a step closer; shoes touching. “Wanna dance?” He put one finger under Harry’s chin and pulled his head forward so his attention was on him. “Let’s dance!”

The Alpha was rather annoyed by the interruption, but when he looked at the dark eyes and the high cheekbones, images of naked flash, gripping hands and loud moans filled his mind.

Even why a beta, Alex was a natural submissive in bed. Always whining at the loss of contact and doing as he was told whenever he was told. And the Alpha enjoyed that.  
He did until he met Louis.

Then he craved pushing hands, faked growls and a strong-headed Omega. Nothing more, nothing less.

“I am not here to dance, Henssen, _caro_.” Harry replied huskily in his ear.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Louis had stopped dancing and was staying put. He had the feeling of penetrating eyes at the side of his head.

He had noticed him.

_Eccellente!_

“Then what are you here to do, gorgeous?”

“Nothing that includes any of the activities that are actually happening here.” Harry motioned with his head toward Nelsen and his young girlfriend eating faces in the corner of the room.

“How about we take part in these activities somewhere else?”

Harry cocked his head at the sugary tone the beta was using. Their noses were inches apart from each other, and the Alpha risked a glance at Louis, just to confirm if he was right for thinking that nothing like that affected him.

He was wrong.

Louis was grabbing the edge of the table way too tight with one hand while the other was wrapped around another kind of glass. Wine.

The Omega had turned his body completely in their direction, watching with something unreadable written all over his face.

What was strange was that Harry didn’t feel the satisfaction running all over his body as he should instead, he felt a pang of guilt. Like he was cheating. Like he was hurting on purpose.

Anyway, he decided to keep playing.

“Have you been planning this for long?” He whispered, eyes still on Louis, whose jacket was off now, and the shirt had a couple more undone buttons. It was making the Alpha thirsty even though he kept drinking.

“I have been hoping for long.”

“Yeah?”

Alex decided to be confident and try his best to regain Harry’s trust, so he wrapped both arms around the man’s neck and placed a wet kiss over his plush lips.  
Knowing him, the beta was aware that he wouldn’t get any action there, in the public, as the man had a reputation to uphold, but he was hoping for an ‘after-party’ later on.

“Yes!” He said and went for another kiss, but was stopped without having to move further.

* * *

“Lou love, you know you can’t ignore it for longer.”

Liam was not paying any attention to any of his business partners anymore, wanting some time alone with his best friend.

He had noticed how uncomfortable and confused Louis was, watching Harry standing stoic by the bar with some beta all over himself.

“Ignore what, Liam?”

The Omega knew perfectly well what his friend was on about, but he didn’t want to face it just yet.

He had sensed Harry from the first second he entered the room, his heart racing involuntarily.

But when there came a beta, showing interest and leaving traces on the Alpha’s hair and shoulders, his inner Omega snarled possessively.

It was a reaction he didn’t quite understand, in fact.

Harry was not his Alpha, or mate for that matter, so why was he feeling the blood going to his feet at what was happening in front of him?

He had tried dancing and laughing it off, enjoying the night to its fullest, but there was a part of him holding back, also, there was his Omega making him feel like he was doing something none of them wanted. Something shameful... like cheating.

“You know what I am talking about, love,” Liam said and held the boy’s tiny hand in his. “There are some things you can’t neglect, no matter how much you want to.”

“Such as?”

“Such as you staying here with me, pretending like all the situation with Styles and that beta is not affecting you at all and me staying here with you, pretending like I don’t miss both my mates out there.” He said motioning with his head in the direction of the pool, outdoors.

“You go meet your mates, then,” Louis replied half offended when the words hit home. “I will wait for you here. Or I’ll just go, really.”

“For God sake, Lou, just go talk to him...”

“Are you handing me off to some criminal too, just like your mate?”

Louis knew he shouldn’t have said it, so he rushed to add, “Sorry Liam, I don’t mean that. It is just something happening with my Omega that I don’t understand, it is really disturbing to me.”

“I know, babe.” Liam took the boys hand to his lips and placed a small kiss. “Look, I think I need to exchange a couple of words with my boys, or else my Alpha will get mad. I have barely handled the beast until now.” Liam laughed at Louis’ wide eyes reaction. “What? An Alpha is not a stone.”

Louis pushed him jokingly in the direction of the door, but the smile froze on his lips when he turned and saw Harry’s lips sealed with the beta’s.

His Omega whimpered painfully clawing at his chest and the boy’s blood turned cold.

_“He’s not my mate, he’s not my mate, he’s not my mate, he’s not my mate, he’s not my mate...”_

He tried repeating different words in his head, so his Omega would calm the hell down, but nothing seemed to work. What angered him the most, was that Harry was not enjoying the kiss. He couldn’t realise how he knew it for sure, but he did.

He had a feeling something was off in between them, and the beta was taking full advantage of the situation.

He stared at them, for what seemed like ages, and his vision got sharper when he noticed the Alpha looking straight at him.

Was it a challenge?

“I will show him a challenge.”

* * *

_““Yes!” He said and went for another kiss, but was stopped without having to move further.”_

Louis grabbed the beta’s elbow, pulling him back and gave him a bitter smile.

“I recommend you go find someone who kisses you willingly.” then he turned in Harry’s direction, poking an accusing finger at his chest. “And you, wait for the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	10. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not take the actions, characters, places, dates and stories here for real.  
> This is a fictional work.  
> Fantasy at it's finest xp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies,
> 
> I have not read this chapter and have not checked for mistakes either.  
> so practically, don't know what I have done here. You tell me. :)  
> I still love these chapters though.  
> The scene in my head is so, flkgjevbffz
> 
> P.S: Hopefully tomorrow, I will post my next chapter on 'Masterpiece'
> 
> Love Xx

Harry knew how to handle an Omega, he really did. 

He just hadn’t figured out how to handle Louis, yet.

This is why he was still shocked by the Omega’s outburst minutes ago.

He loved the response, the jealousy flashing in the pretty blue eyes, but he couldn’t allow himself to be smug over it, as the boy immediately went to hang out with some stranger.

Stranger to the Omega, because Harry knew the man pretty well. And it was the last person he would want near his boy.

Demyan Bokohv, an incredibly important person for the Russian Pack's Mafia.

The serial killer that killed off three-quarters of his own pack and two years later attempted doing the same with Spain and Harry’s Kingdom. The United Kingdom.

Being the two greater packs to rule, and Liam and Harry, their Mafia Alphas, being the ones to host and decide in every possible Mob Meeting, meant that Demyan and the Russian Bosses that hid behind his actions, didn’t go without a good correction for the attempt.

Kingdom invaded Norway, Sweden and Finland, which were firstly important gates of the Russian pack, and Spain was happy with the arrangement of free trade in oil and gas. After signing the contracts and shaking hands, Russia seemed relieved at how easily everything had cleared off, but Harry had not forgotten Demyan.

Also, there he was inappropriately placing one hand on Louis’ arm, while the other one was set on his hip.

 _“Stai calmo, Harry!”_ The Alpha spoke to himself after sensing his inner beast wanting to go tear the man’s throat out. “Stay the fuck calm...”

He looked at Louis, but he was met with his tense back, while his body language revealed that he was ready to run for the hills.

The Alpha wanted to go there and demand the man to leave his boy alone, but first, Louis was not his boy, and second, he didn’t want to be met with a sassy Omega, who keeps staying, just to piss him off. Harry had a reputation to uphold, after all, so he let the Omega decide for himself.

He pulled his phone out of his front pocket and texted him.

_**Harry : Get away from him. Come here.** _

Well, it was a bit harsh, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was the Omega to be safe away from that monster.

He watched as the boy read the text and hardly had any time to turn his head the Alpha's direction when Demyan was pulling him by the arm towards the exit.

The Omega went with him, though.

Despite the frustration and disappointment, Harry didn’t make a single move to follow them.  
In his head, it was useless to do so.

He ignored the howls and the claws of his Alpha, he ignored the pang in his chest, he tried ignoring everything that surrounded him and just focused on the idea of letting the boy go, do whatever he wanted. Because he was not Harry’s.

Louis was a big boy and could decide for himself, but what made the gap in the Alpha’s chest go deeper, was the fact that Louis had accused him of being a criminal earlier, and said that he would better die than be with one, but there he was, being Liam’s best friend slash maybe ex-lover, and Damyan’s associate for the night.

So to correct his sentence: Louis would better die than be with Harry.

The Alpha forcibly placed the glass, he had been clutching in his sweaty hand, on the surface of the bar and decided to call it a night.

 _“I will go search for Alex first, release some stress.”_ He thought, not minding his Alpha’s growls as he made his way towards the exit that led to the mass of people dancing and drinking by the pool.

Not even two steps away from the glass door, he was stopped in his tracks by an alarmed Niall.

“Harry...” He was breathing fast and his eyes were glossy, cheeks red; looking as if he had run miles against the cold wind.

“Why are you alone? Where the fuck is Zayn?” The mobster hissed grabbing the Omega’s elbow to pull him a bit forward, trying to use his own body as a shield.

“Zayn... the followed... t-told me to come get you...”

“Hey, relax first, take deep breaths.”

Harry lowered his head in Niall’s level and tried to make him breathe slowly and deeply, but the boy wasn’t having it. They did not have time.

“No, no, Louis... Zayn and Liam... followed him- and the other man... Louis was crying.”

* * *

There are moments in life, when you feel all the blood leave your body, God knows where, and your little world starts crumbling beneath your feet. However, you are glued in place, not knowing where to start or what to do.

That is what was happening with Harry, minus the part of staying glued in place.

As soon as the thought of Louis in danger reached his brain, he took hold of Niall’s hand and jogged towards the nearest clear path against sweaty people.

Niall was slowing his steps, but he couldn't leave the body alone in a mostly Alpha crowded space.

"Do you remember the way they followed, Niall?" Harry asked loudly.

"Y-yes..." The Omega sobbed and tried forcing his short legs to move faster. "Zayn... he approached them by the river."

_By the river. So, just a few meters away, then._

* * *

The Alpha felt Louis before he saw him. The Omega howling for help, and not for just anyone, for Harry.

It was surprising and confusing, but he didn’t have time to sit and investigate anything, so he kept moving until he saw him.

There sat on the grass with his legs under his body and his hands covering his face.

Liam a few steps away, staring at the boy in bewilderment.

Harry dropped Niall’s hand and took small steps; approaching the boy gently as not to scare him away.

Even though the Omega was creating such an appealing sound through hiccups, that was actually affecting his Alpha way too much, he still tried hard to keep the emotions at bay.

“Louis?” he whispered.

No moving, no replying, just sobs.

“ _Tesoro_ , Lou?”

Nothing.

Harry then followed his instincts and feel on his knees in front of the boy. Not touching the Omega, he brought one of his hands to his own scent gland and eagerly rubbed it, closing his eyes to focus further and demanding his inner Alpha to start delivering pheromones.

He didn’t stop rubbing even though the little space around both of them, was filled with the fresh earthy scent coming from Harry.

He was not sure the Omega was comfortable and calmed yet, so he didn’t open his eyes, just kept stroking at the dark red skin of his own neck, until a delicate hand stopped his movements.

Opening his eyes, the Alpha was hit with the image of the troubled ocean and rosy cheeks, with traces of tears all over them.

“Baby...”

The Omega didn’t give him any time to complete what he was trying to say, because he stood on his knees himself and sank his face in the Alpha’s neck.

It was shocking, yes. The way the Omega was acting toward Harry was shocking, but there would be plenty of time to talk about it later, as the Alpha was sure it was just because the boy was stressed.

After that night they would go back to their normal selves.

But before that, he would learn what Demyan had done and he would do more than punish Russia for it. He would kill the man.

What was keeping him grounded was the fact that he could sense that the Omega was not hurt physically.

“Alpha!”

_Alpha? What?_

“Louis, can you...?”

“Ice cream, please?” Louis spoke brokenly, pulling Harry out of his boiling thoughts.

No, he still didn’t know how to handle Louis even when he was broken and vulnerable, but a bath and some ice cream would be a good way to start learning.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Liam and Niall hugging each other close.

It would be a damn long night.

Harry was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	11. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear loves of mine,
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long to update.  
> I am trying to keep up with everything.
> 
> This chapter is short, sorry.  
> I will try hard during the weekend to update the other two fics too and make them longer chapters.
> 
> P.S: Next chapter, Larrryyyyy... yeyyy
> 
> Thank you so so much for supporting.
> 
> Love Xx.

Louis blinked his eyes rapidly trying to open them.

_Pointless._

They were stitched close no matter how much the Omega wanted to make the darkness go away.

He had been crying harshly the past hour, so it was not a surprise his eyes were heavy and swelled.

Around his elbow and wrist, there were angry red marks. His scent was mixed with a disgusting Alpha one while his Omega was restless cowering at a corner of his being.

Louis didn’t need darkness and silence at the moment, so he tossed and turned and actually opened his eyes with the help of his thin fingers.

He had barely opened the pretty blues when he noticed two things at once. One, it was so bright inside the room he couldn’t stand it and second, it was not his room at all. It was Harry’s.

The thought of being in the Alpha’s bed made something in his stomach twist and jump and the Omega unconsciously rolled over, stretching his body and burying his face in the fluffy pillow next to the one he was occupying.

Louis breathed in deeply. It smelled heavenly.

 _“E allora?” **(*So what?)**_ A loud voice came through the crack of the door scaring the Omega and making him jump and swiftly get up of the bed.

It was Harry's voice. Cold and booming.

_“Attento a come parli.” **(*Watch your mouth.)**_

The loud growl sent chills down the Omega's back and arms. He had never heard the Alpha sound that frustrated, that angry.

Louis slipped his Vans on and quietly made his way towards the bedroom door wanting to have a look at what was happening on the other side of it.

He pushed the door open and as soon as he stepped in the hallway he was hit by different scents, unfamiliar, raw ones.

Ones that made Louis feel unsafe.

_“Chi ti credi di essere?” **(*Who do you think you are?)**_

Louis watched as the Alpha walked back and forth in the living room, with his phone pressed tightly against his ear.

The room was packed with his men. A huge amount of them wearing black, they had their arms folded to their chests while some others were occupying the sofas and chairs, typing away on their phones.

Louis noticed Zayn and Liam resting their backs against one of the walls, both of them watching Harry’s every move. Surveying.

Liam was the first to pick up the Omega’s smell. He turned his head in the boy’s direction and a big smile stretched his lips. He walked to Louis and wrapped his arms tight around him.

Louis was sleepy and confused, so he had yet to return the gesture when everyone else present in the room turned their heads and stared at the pair.

Louis blinked and buried his face in his friend’s shoulder trying to hide from the undesired attention. “Liam...” he mumbled.

“Omega.” Harry’s hoarse voice sounded much closer than before, so the boy lifted his head and instantly was met with angry green eyes. The beautiful emeralds he couldn’t stand were there, in front of him.

“Um...” Louis was not that happy when his friend let him go and stepped aside as if handing him off to Harry.

“How are you feeling?” The Alpha asked lowly, head bowing slightly to meet Louis’ height.

“Sleepy...” Louis was trying hard to ignore all the eyes on him, and apparently, Harry noticed that because he turned to his men, saying something in Italian and they all followed Zayn out, seconds after, leaving Louis with both Alphas.

“Why don’t you go get a glass of water in the kitchen and I will join you in a minute. I just have to talk something with Liam.” Harry said softly.

Louis was confused.

It was obvious something was happening what with all the men around and the Alphas being bitter. But there was something else happening also.

Something that had to do with the way Harry was talking to him.  
Soft, caring and worried.  
_Strange._

“Oh... Um, okay.”

Louis made his way towards the kitchen and as he neared the door, he smelled something familiar in the air. His sleepy mind couldn’t help with an image to connect to the smell, but it was something nostalgic.

And when he saw Niall sitting in one of the chairs with his head resting on a woman’s shoulder, he did have a connection, a face for the smell, but he didn’t want to go there.

The other Omega was playing with his fingers while the woman was playing with his hair and Louis didn’t want to interrupt, so he turned around to walk away.

No such luck for him.

“Louis?” It was Niall’s voice, and Niall’s chair scratching the wooden floor. “Oh, Louis...”

Louis shakily breathed deep when thin arms enveloped him from behind, and the blonde omega tried to scent him, to make him feel safe. They knew each other so well, and probably Niall had sensed his friend’s distress.

“Hello,” Louis spoke, not turning his head.

“Are you okay? I was so worried.”

“I am fine. Thanks.”

“I don’t know what my son sees in you.” It was the woman who was staying with Niall that spoke. And it did make Louis turn around.

She was staying exactly where she was before, with a brow raised and a smirk playing on her red painted lips. She was beautiful. Black hair touching her shoulders, red dress looking stunning, beautiful smile resembling Harry’s. Anne Styles.

“No manners. Didn’t salute us when you entered and didn’t answer your friend as you should. He was worried sick for hours.” She said and rose an eyebrow as if to challenge the Omega.

“What the hell is it with you all? Everyone keeps judging me. I don’t care... I don’t want your son. Ask him.”

“Feisty.”

“Anne, please. Louis do you need something? Juice, food?” Niall asked and walked to get in the middle of Anne and Louis, getting his friends attention.

“Um... just water, please.” Louis didn’t want to ask anything from anyone, but he realised he didn’t know his way around that place.

“Yes. I will get you some.”

Niall seemed happy to help. He also seemed worried and Louis had to find a way to calm him down.  
He accepted the offered cold glass, thanking his friend, and took some big gulps. “Thank you, Niall.”

Before he made his way outside, he gave the other Omega a small smile, ignoring Anne’s presence. “I am okay. Let’s talk in the morning.”

Niall’s smile was the biggest he had seen in a while. “Yes, perfect... Goodnight.”

* * *

It was late and Louis was in a place he didn’t want to be.

He walked around the bedroom, not knowing what to do or where he was supposed to sleep. His eyes were barely coping with the dim light’s coming from the hallway and his arm hurt. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep some good hours.

“Omega?”

Louis took some steps back when the door opened and Harry walked in with a big heavy tray balanced on one of his hands. The short Omega could see a bunch of yellow flowers and three pink cups of ice cream in it. He watched as the Alpha placed the tray on the bed and then he could see better. There were strawberries and macarons scattered about, and the boy’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Brought different flavours. Didn't know what you liked.” he was talking about the ice cream.

The Alpha had remembered what Louis had said half-conscious when he had found him. The Omega didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Let me find some more pillows and we will sit on the bed while you eat.”

_How should I feel about it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	12. Tonight Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found some time to write this.  
> Sorry for any errors.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

 

Louis was halfway through Harry’s cup of ice cream when he stopped looking up at the man.

“Um... this is yours. You don’t want it right?”

Harry chuckled and smiled down at the boy. “No, love. You need it more than I do.”

Louis collected some ice cream with his spoon and put it in his mouth, speaking with his mouth full, “It is just ice and flavoured milk or something.”

“Yes, but I still remember Gemma using it as therapy after her mate passed, years ago.”

“Oh, sorry...”

Louis doesn’t know what to say. It was something they were doing that night that he didn’t quite understand. They were staying in the same room for more than twenty minutes without shouting their heads off at each other. Also, Harry had brought him ice cream and had stayed there, not trying to start a conversation and not switching the lights on.

Apparently, he wanted to make the Omega feel comfortable, and he was making it happen.

If it was a normal day, Louis would just want to be alone, as far away from the man, as possible. But, then and there, he couldn’t ask the Alpha to get out for three simple reasons. First, it was the Alpha’s bedroom. Second, he had been caring and thoughtful to him. And third, because the Omega didn’t feel like it.

Yes, on a normal day he would curse himself for thinking and feeling like it, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than not to be alone with his running thoughts.

“You are making me feel comfortable.” The Omega hummed while licking the back of the spoon. “How... Why are you making me feel comfortable?”

Harry tried not to stare at the pretty lips and the small pink tongue running all over the spoon. He tried.

“What do you mean?”

“Why? I mean, why are you doing this?”

Harry fixed the pillow supporting his back against the headboard and pulled one leg under his knee. He did not reply.

Louis was not himself that night though, so he continued talking without sparing a thought for the squirming Alpha. He continued monotonously. Indifferently.

“I have been tricked many times into thinking that I am cared for, but this is not the case, so stop making me feel comfortable and stop bringing me ice cream," He put another spoonful in his mouth, “Stop staying quiet. All these make me feel relaxed and are making my Omega all smiley.”

A sharp pang of angriness went through the Alpha’s body and mind at the mention of the uncared-for Omega, but soon enough it was pushed at a far corner of his brain to deal with later.

He smiled at the feisty Omega and experimented a bit, bringing his fingers at the base of the boy’s neck and massaging there softly.  
Opposed to what he had thought, the boy didn’t move or yell at him to take his ‘paws’ off of him. He just tilted his head forward at the touch, giving the Alpha full access and mumbled something to his chest.

“What was that, _tesoro?” **(*darling)**_ Harry whispered while kneading the flesh slowly. A satisfied smile stretched his lips at watching the pretty boy loosen the grip on the cold ceramic and the spoon, making it fall noisily into the cup.

The Omega let out a whimper and allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy the soft massage.

“Huh Louis, what was it?”

“I said, stop doing that too...” The boy whispered, but contrary to what he was saying, he was acting differently. Whining and enjoying it.

“Stop doing what, Omega?”

The smirking bastard.

“Doing that... and- and making me feel funny.”

“You are feeling funny? How?”

“Don’t wanna tell you.” He mumbled stubbornly.

Harry couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped his mouth, resulting in a shake of the bed and a jumping boy.

“Sorry, Louis. I scared you, sorry.”

Louis leaned a bit back when the Alpha started rubbing his shoulders using both hands. Louis had lost his usual self in the pleasure and relaxation that brought the big hands and unthinkingly, he leaned back until he was completely rested against Harry’s chest.

The Omega wasn’t thinking about it, but Harry was. He stopped rubbing for a short moment, staring down at the boy, with wide eyes. Louis would have never done it if it wasn’t for his foggy mind.

Harry hadn’t asked anything about what had happened earlier that night wanting the Omega to feel comfortable, but he really wanted to. So he did.

“Louis?” Ha asked lowly at his ear while his hands started moving again.

“Hmm?”

“What happened there with Demyan, love?”

Maybe Harry shouldn’t have asked at all because the Omega’s eyes shot open and as if waking up from a heavy sleep, he moved away from the man at the foot of the bed.

“I-I don’t wanna tell you... P-please do not ask.”

“Louis, I will know as soon as I get out of this room what was it that happened, probably my men are waiting outside with the information, but I really wanted you to tell me.”

Harry didn’t make to go near the boy, not wanting to scare him. He just stayed where he was with his legs stretched forward and his arms crossed to his chest. The black blouse he had been wearing at the event making his chest and shoulders broader as he leaned against the white pillows.

Louis obviously was thinking what to do next. And he seemed ready to leave the room, as the short legs slowly started hanging off of the bed.

Harry’s muscles relaxed when he saw the boy turning in his direction with his feet under his butt, having decided not to go.

“I was around five years old when three young men broke inside my family’s house and killed my parents and my siblings. I was the only omega, alongside my mother, and one of them forced me to stay in the room and watch. It was a joke to them...” Louis had his head lowered so Harry couldn’t see his expression clearly, but he wanted to hug the boy and go find the three responsible ones for Louis’ sadness and bring their heads home for Louis to keep as souvenirs. “Don't ask me, I don’t know how or why someone would do that. What goes inside their minds or how they work, is a mystery to me.”

“Louis... I-I didn’t ask you that...” The Alpha whispered astonished at the confessing.

“I don’t care. I wanted to say that.” The boy whispered back.

“Something that I didn’t ask!”

“I already told you I do not care.”

“I will find out as soon as you fall asleep. Tonight.”

“I don’t care.”

“Louis...” Harry said the name softly and moved forward faster than light to catch the Omega in between his arms. Hugging him close to his chest, Harry couldn’t help notice an extra sweetness added to the Omega’s fruity aroma. Probably his heat was near. Harry sighed and tightened his arms. _“Passerotto mio” **(*my little bird)**_

Louis had his short arms wrapped around the man as well, face buried at the veiny neck of the Alpha, inhaling the rich scent deeply. “Alpha...”

“Omega, I think you should rest now. You are tired.”

Louis didn’t reply or move from where he was laid against the Alpha’s chest.

“Louis? Are you asleep already?”

The Omega rose his head and the tired blues made contact with the emerald greens. They were close. Noses touching close.

Louis was confused with Louis’ behaviour or lack of attitude that night, but what really shocked him, were the small delicate hands cupping his face and turning it slightly to the side for the softest lips Harry had ever felt, to easily met his.

It was as if he had put soft feathers all over his lips. The pillowy lips did nothing more than place a small inexperienced kiss on his top lip, making the ‘big bad Alpha’ shiver.

Harry was surprised but he wanted to let Louis decide when to pull back. Not doing it himself as he didn’t want it to look like a rejection to the boy’s foggy brain. Also, not kissing back, in case he couldn’t stop his actions then.

Louis pulled back. Softly placing a peck on the Alpha’s cheek and then moving away to get under the covers. “Will you sleep here?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes. Tonight only”

“Okay, _angelo.” **(*angel)**_

Harry unbuttoned his blouse, throwing it on the floor and went to get under the covers himself. Jeans on.

The Omega wasted no time in enveloping his arms around the man, receiving the same treatment in return. And a small kiss on his forehead.

“I will find out. I will kill Demyan and the three other bastards. I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	13. Demyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> There is a new chapter.  
> Sorry for the mistakes.  
> Sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think.

 

It felt like he had been asleep for two minutes to Harry when he was shaken awake by small hands on his shoulders.

“Harry?” a low voice whispered in his ear. It sounded vaguely familiar, but the Alpha’s mind was still asleep so he barely put two and two together to open his eyes and check on the Omega.

“Louis? E-everything alright?”

The Alpha’s voice was groggy, deep and confused, adding more to the Omega’s problem in his pants.

Unconscious, in their sleep, they had cuddled together, both kind of craving each other’s touch at the backs of their minds.

And as the Omega felt the sweat, the slick and the Alpha’s pheromones were making it difficult for him to sleep peacefully, he woke up to find himself plastered on top of the Alpha with his legs hugging each side of the muscly thighs while a pair of strong arms were hugging him tightly.

He tried pushing himself off, it was pointless, the Alpha wouldn’t move. That until he freed his hands a bit, to shake the strong shoulders.

“Except for you suffocating me? Yes, everything alright.” Ha sassed earning a cocked eyebrow in return.

“Oh, is that so? Then give me a strong reason to let you go.” The Alpha smiled softly. He had noticed their closeness, their noses nearly touching, what with him holding the boy so tight against his chest, but he wanted it. The closeness, the touching...

A kiss. He wanted a proper kiss.

“Me dying from lack of oxygen isn’t reason enough for y... ?”

The Omega’s arms were tired from supporting his body for that long so he was interrupted when they finally gave up and his head slammed the Alpha’s chin nosily.

“Ouch...” He whined and immediately lowered his forehead to press it on the muscly chest under him, rubbing there softly.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked and even if the Omega couldn’t see him in that position, he could tell the man was holding in a laugh.

“Don’t act as if you care, go on and laugh at me...” The Omega whined loudly. He just wanted a way out of the arms, so he could use the bathroom to fix his little problem. If the Alpha would see, then Louis would die from embarrassment.

What he didn’t know was that him whining and moaning had the man under him interested as well.

“Forgive me, love, but you are way too cute for me to handle.”

Harry had switched to whispering and both had noticed the tension in the room thickening, but none of them addressed it, wanting to keep denying it, to lie to themselves some more. “Let me have a look.”

The Alpha unwrapped his arms from around the smaller boy and rolled them over, so he would be hovering over the Omega.

Inspecting the reddening forehead with light touches, he couldn’t help himself and slowly, without saying anything, dipped his head and placed two small kisses there.

When he peeked to make sure he hadn’t crossed a line, but the Omega’s reaction had him confused. The pretty blue eyes were closed and his head was tipped back slightly, waiting. Was he the same Louis Harry had talked with all that time? Was he the same stubborn, feisty Omega who hated him to bits?

Pushed by the strong desire, the Alpha chose not to think about any of the reasons why he shouldn’t kiss the boy in front of him and went for it, instead.

“Louis? Can I, Omega?” He whispered. “Can I kiss you?”

The Omega didn’t open his eyes or shift or breath, for that matter, just nodded once and waited as if he was trying to prove something.

“You sure?”

Another nod.

Harry didn’t want to be an experiment for the boy, but he wanted a kiss badly like he never had. He craved the soft touch of the pinky lips, he wanted to be gentle and soft. A kiss for the boy to always remember.

_I am never like that. So confused and nervous. What the hell, Styles? Man up..._

_It is just a kiss. You have given thousands of these..._

_Pull his hair, bite his lip and make him moan, they all like that..._

Harry used both hands to softly cup the Omega’s cheeks and bring his face a little closer to his until their lips met. No matter what his mind shouted him to do, he did the complete opposite, catching the soft lips in a sweet kiss.

Louis seemed to not let his mind get in the way as well, as he started kissing back, just as softly, experimenting at first and then following after the Alpha.

It was true, Harry had kissed many Omegas and Betas. He had shared all his first with different persons, but the moment he closed his eyes and kissed Louis’ lips, he forgot all the faces and the names. No one to compare the pretty boy with.

They relaxed into each other’s arms and the Omega let out a sigh of content when the Alpha licked over his bottom lip.

He wasn’t given the chance to do more than that though, as his phone started ringing, startling the Omega in the process.

“Fuck, sorry...” The Alpha stretched a bit over the Omega to pick up his phone and struggled to hold in a growl when he saw Liam’s name flashing across the screen.

“Hello!” He spoke coldly. “Who? Where is he?”

Louis was looking up at him confusedly, mind still a bit foggy because of the kiss.

“My bedroom? No, I am here myself, he is not...”

Whatever the Alpha wanted to say, was interrupted by the bedroom door opening without warning.

The growl he was trying to hold, erupted when he saw Alex wearing nothing but a bathrobe and a huge smirk, that obviously, fell when he saw Louis on the bad, under the covers.

“Alex, what the fuck are you doing here?”

Louis recognised him, as soon as he saw the pretty eyes and he hated himself for that. He had witnessed him with Harry the other night, at the party and had instantly hated the man.

Louis also didn’t have to overthink to find the reason why the Beta was there. The bathrobe said everything and Louis felt like the stupidest person on the planet.

He had been played yet another time.

He never learned.

As soon as he saw the Alpha getting up from the bed to go closer to the Beta, he held in a sob, and as fast as he could, he got up himself to leave the room.

But it was the booming voice of the Alpha that stopped him in his tracks.

“Stay right where you are, Omega.” The man didn’t even turn around when he addressed him, just walked until his breath hit the Beta straight on his face. “I asked you something. What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Came to see you, charmer... and, you know, have some fun...” Alex gathered himself and shamelessly started flirting with the man in front of him.

“This is the first and last time you step in this house, let alone in my room. You hear me?” The Alpha growled making the Beta flinch and the Omega whimper in fear.

“W-what has happened to you, charmer?” Alex kept the act going and while speaking he tried to run a finger down the Alpha’s chest. “You are not usually like that... Always finding walls to fuck me against...”

Louis couldn’t stand the situation anymore, he wanted to go, leave the room, but the Alpha had ordered him to stay and not move. His Omega instincts couldn’t allow him to do otherwise. So, he just dropped his head and tried to hold the tears.

“Shut the fuck up, you are making him uncomfortable,” Harry shouted and took a step back, so the beta’s hand would fall, as it did.

“Him? So, you have started sharing toys with Demyan Bokohv now, huh?” Alex said and looked at the Omega with a smirk on his lips. “Again?”

Louis saw black. Toys? Demyan? Again?

He rose his head and saw when the Alpha turned to make eye contact. The Omega let his tears fall free then, not caring who saw.

_Demyan Bokohv was one of the three attackers who killed his family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	14. Adventure Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> So sorry for taking so long on updating my works.  
> I am struggling with writer's block.  
> It's really bad this time.
> 
> Hope I will overcome it.
> 
> Xx

 

 

Louis knew his heat was hours away and that it was not safe to walk around like that. Not in heat, when his scent got sweeter and his Omega needier, but he didn’t want to stay there.

Harry had stopped banging at the bathroom door when he had heard Alex’s insults while being dragged downstairs by Jake and Zayn, to go and growl at the beta some more. That was when Louis found a clear path to unlock the door and slyly take the other side of the hallway, with the less wide and fancy stairway, that sent him down to the basement pool, downstairs. Louis had never been there, but he had heard people around the house mention it.

If he would not be that desperate to escape that place, he would take some minutes to admire the room. It was large and so beautiful. The water shone by the little lights on the ceiling, reflecting on the Omega’s face. The blue of the water making his eyes look prettier and shiny, making the tear-stained cheeks much more noticeable and the hurt in his blues prominent.

A huge wave of heat crashed at his chest a moment, making him fall to his knees whimpering. The boy grasped his head tight with both his hands, feeling the roots of his hair dampen with sweat. It was approaching faster than he had thought.

“Oh, what... am I gonna d-do? What a-am I gonna do...?” The Omega started panting heavily and rose to walk in the direction of the door that led outside, in the garden, but he felt his jeans dampening down to his lower thighs.

“Shit!”

He knew it was a risky move to go out like that, but he was determined to go.  
What he had heard from Alex, had hurt him to the core, making him feel worthless, a piece of meat.  
At some point, he had hoped for the Alpha to explain, to say something, whatever it was, but nothing worth listening had left his mouth. Only demands to open the door when Louis locked himself inside the bathroom.

Probably it was that situation that triggered the boy’s heat.

Taking a cautious step in the direction of the exit, Louis felt all his world crushing, changing. Him Omega was restless, howling and panting, the sharp claws scratching at Louis’ chest as if trying to escape from the cage and take the lead. Louis knew the pretty beast wanted to take the lead, but it would be fatal for him.  
His ears were ringing, and it was the reason why the Omega didn’t hear the heavy footsteps approaching him. He was not feeling or hearing anything that was done and said, his mind and body numb. He only cried out when he felt a sharp pain in his cheek.

He opened his eyes and saw Niall kneeled in front of him and Liam a few steps away, with his thumb and forefinger pinching his nose. If Louis’ mind wasn’t a huge mess, he would jump in the Alpha’s arms and thank him for being there, even though he had to struggle not to smell the Omega to avoid any accidents.

“Sorry, Lou! I had to do that,” Niall whispered and rubbed his friend's cheek lovingly. “Are you fully in heat yet?”

“Uh... no-not fully, no...” Louis answered puzzled.

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted his friend, but Niall had hurt him, and he wasn’t ready to forgive him for it. He also was in heat and wanted help, but not from the people of that house. Maybe Liam, but he was an Alpha.

“I have t-to go...” The Omega whispered and pushed himself from the floor to try and stand up.

“Where do you want to go, Lou?” Liam spoke from where he was, voice muffled, and brows frowned.

“H- aghhh... Home.” There was a sharp pain at his lower belly, making the Omega fall on his knees yet again.

“No, you are not going anywhere like that,” Liam said and went to gather the Omega on his arms, bridal style, while cautiously breathing through his mouth.

“No no no no... don’t... Wanna go...” Louis squirmed.

“Louis... Lou,” Niall touched the distressed Omega's shoulder, “you will be okay. You are safe here. I swear!”

“I’m not... No, I want to go...”

“Louis baby, listen to me,” Liam adjusted the boy in his arms and placed a small kiss at his hair, “How do you feel to come with me? You know you are safe with me. You can stay at one of my guestrooms.”

Liam had moved out of the basement and out in the open. Apparently, the Omega really wanted to go, because he was nodding frantically at Liam’s words.

“Liam, I will come to.” Niall was stressed, judging by the urgency in his voice.

“No one will go anywhere.”

Louis whined loudly at the deep voice a few steps away from them. He didn’t want to see the man. He didn’t want to have to look at his face.

“L-Liam, let me w-walk myself.” Louis whimpered in the Alpha’s arms. His face remained turned away from the Alpha and the crowd of men behind him. “Please, let me...”

“Give him here, Liam. He is in heat!” Harry said getting closer and extending his arms to take the whining Omega in his own.

Liam took a step back, though.

“I know he is; this is why I am taking him with me.” He said just as demanding as the other Alpha’s tone.

“You are not taking him anywhere in that state he is. He will stay here, safe and sound.” Harry growled making Louis and Niall drop their heads.

“Harry, be reasonable! He doesn’t want to stay here. He is scared, hurt or sad, I don’t know, I can’t understand with his heat on the way, but he is desperate to go.”

“He just heard Alex talk some shit. I will explain it to him when his mind is clearer.” Harry said and moved closer again.

“My mind is c-clear...” Louis' words were mumbled against Liam’s neck. His back was facing Harry, and his voice was a whisper; it seemed like he was talking to himself.

“ _Angelo mio,_ would you please look at me?” _***(My Angel)**_

Harry brought his hand to touch the Omega’s hair, but this time it was Niall who stopped him.

“Hazza, please do not. I have never seen him like this before. He doesn’t look okay. It is not like his usual heats, and I am not sure why.” The blonde boy took Louis’ hand in his and kissed his knuckles. “It is scaring me.”

Harry’s eyes were glued to the Omega’s back all the time. The rejection was making him feel a certain way.

_He had been expecting it, though. The feeling!_

The Alpha knew that Louis was his soulmate, and even though he didn’t believe in those things, he knew from his grandad how strong the pull toward the Omega soulmate was. The moment he had found the empty room, he understood it wouldn't be easy to find him.  
Alex’s words had hurt Louis, and knowing the boy, of course, Harry expected a hell of a fight.

However, the shouting and the fights were the simplest to handle.  
A sad and hurt blue-eyed Omega was not.

“All of you need to understand that the safest place in this fucking country for him to stay, is this building right here. Not one soul can distract my Alphas to blow in. During his stay, I will double my men and the gates won’t open for anyone, not even myself...”

Louis was in a stage where he heard everything, but it was a real struggle for him to understand. He just wanted a warm bed to sleep for some hours, nothing else. So, it was him who interrupted the Alpha’s ramble with a shake of his head and an icy glare.

“Please stop... All of you s-stop. My head is hurting, my belly is hurting, I can’t properly breathe... I just want silence. C-can you think for someone e-else... for a moment, except yourself?” The Omega squirmed until Liam put him down, but still keeping a strong arm around his collarbones. Louis was thankful for that because he was not sure he would stay on his own without falling on his face.

“Louis.”

Harry came closer, his hands almost immediately moved to hold the Omega’s cold ones in a strong grip.  
Louis didn’t find it necessary to speak loudly, since the Alpha was so near, so he decided to whisper instead.

“I am not your toy.”

Harry closed his eyes tight; killing Alex mentally. He put his forehead against Louis’ and whispered back, just for the Omega to hear.

“You are not!”

The sweet smell of the Omega forced him to open his mouth and breathe.

“I am not his toy.” Louis’ blues became glossy, in a second, making the Alpha’s heart jump in his chest.

“Like hell you are!” he growled; angry at the idea.

“Don’t growl, my head hurts.” The Omega whispered. His eyes closed; forehead pressed against the Alpha’s. Hands locked together. He felt strangely at peace and didn’t want to move.

“I’m sorry.” He used his thumbs to caress the soft skin over the boy’s knuckles. “Please, do not listen to Alex. He is a jealous lying bitch. That monster is not my friend, and I don’t ‘share’ Omegas. I am not like that.”

“Okay.”

“Will you spend your heat here?”

Louis’ eyes opened wide, “No, no, no I have to go...”

Harry placed a small kiss at the boy’s forehead. “Hey, relax, I just want you to be safe, and you can't be safe alone in an old flat when you can stay at the guestroom next to mine." Louis closed his eyes again. The Alpha's soft voice was making him sleepy. "Please be sure that I would kill whoever dares to come near the door of your room. Call me selfish all you want, but I just need my mind at ease, knowing that you are okay." The mob boss took a deep breath through his mouth when the sweet scent became thicker and unbearable for him to handle. "But we should hurry. Your scent is getting sweetener also my men are losing their focus. I don’t want to have to threaten all of them; they are good at their job." He joked and waited a bit for the boy's reaction.

“Okay.”

“Louis, are you sure?” Liam asked in concern.

“Yes. I wanna sleep.”

“Okay, love, you will in a bit.” Harry bent and put an arm around the Omega’s thighs while the other supported his back; carrying the boy bridal-style. “Niall, prepare something for him to eat.”

“Yes.”

“Liam, get ready. Black. Tell Zayn and organize the crew. We are going on an adventure.”

 

***Next chapter:**

\- Angry/ possessive/ protective/jealous Harry.

\- Larry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


End file.
